Naik Derajat
by matarinegan
Summary: Takdir menyedihkan yang membelenggu Naruto, membuatnya harus rela berjibaku diatas siksaan dunia yang kejam. Hidup sebatang kara membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat. Namun tak selamanya takdir menyedihkan itu menyelimutinya, dibalik semuanya itu terselip sebuah takdir besar di masa depannya yang akan mengubah total hidupnya yang sengsara!
1. chapter 1

Warning : OOC, Nggak ada batasan EYD, nggak ada batasan typo, Garing dan **Ega** nggak nerima Flamer dalam bentuk apapun :3 oh yeah~~

 ** _Summery : Takdir menyedihkan yang membelenggu Naruto, membuatnya harus rela berjibaku diatas siksaan dunia yang kejam. Hidup sebatang kara membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat. Namun tak selamanya takdir menyedihkan itu menyelimutinya, dibalik semuanya itu terselip sebuah takdir besar di masa depannya yang akan mengubah total hidupnya yang sengsara!_**

 ** _"Kau cucuku, ahli waris sah dari seluruh perusahaan prostitusi milik Kakekmu ini.. dan hanya kau yang pantas menyandang marga Senju dibelakang namamu..!!"_**

 ** _"Naruto, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian yang hakiki di dunia ini!!.."_**

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

\--

\--

 **Naruto POV**

Pernahkah terlintas dipikiran kalian jika, suatu saat kalian akan ditempatkan pada situasi yang sangat sulit?

Yah, di situasi yang Aku jalani ini.

Setiap hari tanpa henti selama 16 tahun. Apa benar sudah 16 tahun ya? Aku tidak ingat sudah menginjak usia berapa Aku sekarang, apa mungkin 16 atau 17 tahun..

Yah usiaku disekitaran dua angka itulah, Aku masih sangat muda dan juga Aku masih bersekolah kok.

Menurutku dunia ini tidak adil!

Kenapa?

Karena Aku merasakan penderitaan tiada henti, setiap hari Aku selalu sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai jenis pekerjaan. Mulai dari pagi hingga malam Aku hanya sibuk bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari. Sampai jatah tidurku saja terpotong 5 jam perharinya, alhasil hal itu membuatku mengalami insomnia. Dan perlahan-lahan merubahku menjadi makhluk yang nokturnal.

Aku memang hidup seorang diri, apa kalian tau penyebab aku hidup sendiri?

Itu karena aku anak yatim piatu, menurut orang-orang yang tinggal di pulau Gitzu ini. Aku adalah salah satu anak yang menjadi korban bencana alam waktu masih bayi.

Pada tahun kelahiranku, sebuah bencana alam yang maha dasyat membuat tempat tinggal orang tuaku di pulau Gitzu ini hancur dan rata dengan tanah, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuaku yang meninggal ditempat akibat tersapu oleh gelombang ganas Tsunami dari bibir pantai Gitzu.

Dulu para relawan menjulukiku sebagai _Lucy baby._ Karena usai bencana Tsunami para relawan menemukanku tersangkut di sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang akibat kuatnya seretan arus Tsunami yang melanda pulau kelahiranku ini dan waktu itu Aku hanya mengalami luka lecet di bagian kepala. Sungguh bayi yang sangat beruntung! dan itu Aku!!

Pemerintah pusat memerlukan waktu selama 5 Tahun untuk perbaikan seluruh fasilitas yang hancur karena Tsunami yang terjadi di Pulau Gitzu. Otomatis kalian tau nasibku yang dibesarkan di dalam lingkungan pengungsian.

5 Tahun mengungsi membuatku sangat dekat dengan para relawan yang setiap hari mengurusku, memberikanku makan, dan mengajak Aku bermain. Saat usiaku empat setengah tahun, Aku bahkan sempat mengira jika salah satu dari relawan yang baik hati itu merupakan ayah dan ibu kandungku. Yaampun aku masih seorang bocah yang polos saat itu.

Untungnya salah satu dari relawan pemerintah itu tak mempermasalahkan jika Aku mengklaim mereka secara sepihak sebagai orang tua angkatku untuk sementara.

Namum kebahagiaan yang Aku rasakan saat di pengungsian seketika menguap ketika para relawan ditarik mundur oleh pemerintah. Alasan pemerintah menarik semua relawan baik hati itu karena, pemerintah pusat telah membangunkan fasilitas perumahan, pasar, dermaga, kebun pertanian yang baru dan fasilitas umum lainnya, jadi mulai saat itu para pengungsi (penduduk asli pulau Gitzu) di persilahkan untuk memulai hidup baru mereka di pulau Gitzu yang penuh akan pembaharuan.

Termasuk aku, anak yang hidup sebatang kara juga harus memulai hidup barunya di pulau Gitzu seorang diri.

Menyedihkan!

Aku pernah tinggal dipanti asuhan selama 7 tahun, disaat teman-temanku diadobsi oleh keluarga-keluarga kaya dari daratan utama. Aku hanya bisa menangis, karena satu-persatu temanku menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali.

Aku tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki normal dan sehat tetapi kebanyak keluarga dari daratan utama pulau Ginza menginginkan anak perempuan untuk diadopsi. Otomatis Aku menjadi anak penghuni panti asuhan terlama yang pernah tercatat di buku tahun panti, sebab Aku sendiri tidak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar pilihan anak dari para orang tua pengadopsi.

Setelah Aku berusia 12 tahun, panti asuhan merekomendasikanku untuk tinggal di sebuah flat rumah susun, karena panti asuhan sendiri telah menerima banyak anak baru yang merupakan korban dari kasus sindikat penjualan anak internasional.

Ahh.. rasanya diusir saat masih belia membuatku sedih. Untungnya pihak panti asuhan memberikanku rumah flat yang nyaman dan setiap 1 bulan sekali mereka menjengukku untuk memeriksa keadaan kesehatan dan finansial yang Aku hadapi.

Berselang 1 tahun kemudian, semua perlakuan istimewa yang Aku dapat dari pihak panti asuhan terputus begitu saja dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Hal itu membuatku panik, seorang pria paruh baya yang tinggal satu deret dengan flat rumahku memberitauku jika Aku harus hidup mandiri, ia banyak berjasa karena selalu membantuku untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang mudah dilakukan untuk anak usia 13 tahun saat itu.

Terimakasih paman Umino Iruka...

Ok berlanjut mulai saat itu, Aku kian akrab dengan berbagai pekerjaan kelas buruh. Tetapi hasil baiknya Aku semakin punya banyak uang tabungan di buku rekeningku.

Hebat ya... Aku sudah punya buku rekening saat usiaku baru 13 tahun, itu karena nasihat dari paman Iruka, beliau mengatakan jika uangku tidak segera ditabung di sebuah bank. Maka besar kemungkinannya uang hasil kerjaku hilang atau tercuri, lingkungan tempat tinggalku yang padat membuat kasus kehilangan barang sangat tinggi di sana. Alhasil Aku harus rela tidak memegang uang cash demi keamanan bersama.

Ok Aku rasa sudah cukup cerita mengenai perjalanan menyedihkan hidupku beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang Aku Naruto Kiriki (nama yang diberikan oleh para relawan), akan berusaha lebih giat agar kehidupanku bisa lebih mapan dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah nantinya.

Semoga saja..

Tolong kabulkan ya Kami-sama..

 **POV END.**

Pulau Gitzu merupakan pulau dengan total luas 5.636.66 kilometer persegi, yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan daratan utama pulau Ginza yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan kota Tokyo.

Dulu sekali, pulau Gitzu dikenal sebagai markas raksasa para penjajah eropa yang membuka pusat pemerintahan mereka disana. Dikarenakan potensi jumlah emas dan rempah-rempah yang tinggi milik pulau Gitzu dan Ginza.

Membuat para penduduk asli pulau Gitzu dan Ginza menjadi bulan-bulanan para penjajah eropa selama ratusan tahun. Eksploitasi manusia dan sumber daya alam terjadi dengan skala besar-besaran saat zaman kolonial itu berlangsung.

Karena sebuah revolusi dan keadaan lelah selalu dijajah, akhirnya seluruh penduduk pulau Gitzu dan Ginza bergabung menjadi satu dan menyatakan perang kepada penjajah. Pertempuran antara penjajah dan penduduk pulau Gitzu dan Ginza terjadi selama 2 bulan penuh.

Setelah pihak Gitzu dan Ginza yang memenangkan peperangan lama tersebut, akhirnya kaum kolonial eropa memilih untuk meninggalkan dua pulau yang mansyur itu. Banyak korban yang jatuh dari kedua belah pihak selama perang 2 bulan tergelar. Tetapi kerugian sangat kentara dirasakan oleh kaum penjajah karena jumlah persenjataan yang minim dan tidak adanya bala bantuan yang datang ketika perang berlangsung, akibatnya setengah dari pasukan penjajah mati ditempat dan sisanya pulang dengan keadaan luka parah dan sekarat.

Setelah satu tahun bebas dari belenggu penjajahan, sistem pemerintahan pun mulai terbentuk dan semakin berkembang, sejalan dengan membaiknya keadaan kacau yang sempat terjadi seusai perang.

Puluhan tahun telah merdeka, pulau Gitzu dan Ginza tergabung dalam satu unit sistem kenegaraan, dan pemerintah sepakat untuk meletakkan pusat pemerintahan mereka di daratan utama pulau Ginza yang notabena memiliki luas 10 kali lipat dari pulau Gitzu. Dan ibu kota dari negara tersebut diberinama Tokyo.

"Oaaahhhmmmm..." Suara uapan yang lebar tak terlalu terdengar oleh Sensei botak yang sibuk menonton film sejarah kelam masa-masa penjajahan di pulau Gitzu dan Ginza.

Siswa yang duduk tideretan paling belakang, sudah beberapa kali menguap lebar. Matanya yang berwarna biru sejernih air lautan sesekali terkatup erat.

Coba kalian bayangkan, kira-kira siapa orang kuat jika disuruh menonton film kuno, dengan durasi 2 jam yang mempertontonkan sejarah kelam masa penjajahan. Yang benar saja!.

Jika anak berambut pirang pucat itu sih emoh, disuruh menonton film jadul itu berulang kali saat jam pelajaran sejarah berlangsung.

Kepala pirangnya jatuh diatas meja. Rasanya mengantuk sekali, anak lelaki bernama lengkap Kiriki Naruto resmi tertidur setelah dongeng panjang dari film jadul tersebut berkumandang.

"Ok anak-anak, pelajaran sejarah hari ini bapak cukupkan.. jangan lupa buat review dari film tadi dan kumpulkan minggu depan.." Sensei botak dengan tubuh kurus itu mencabut leptopnya. Tak berselang lama sahutan kompak dari seluruh muridnya terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"HAIK SENSEI.."

Berlalunya Sensei yang mengajar mata pelajaran sejarah itu keluar dari kelas, langsung disambut sorak gembira dari seluruh siswa penghuni kelas.

Naruto langsung terkaget dari tidurnya. Terlihat dari _shappirenya_ teman-teman kelasnya saling jingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya terbebas dari pelajaran membosankan tadi.

"Aduhh... senangnya, hari ini hanya diputarkan film oleh Mizaki Sensei.. kau tau Aku bahkan sempat tidur tadi dan untungnya Aku tidak ketahuan..." Seorang menepuk pundak Naruto begitu keras. Sontak anak lelaki berwajah tampan dengan goresan halus tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu mendongkak malas kepada sang pelaku.

"Iya.. iya aku tau kau ketiduran, dengkuranmu kerasss sekali Shikamaru... sayang Mizaki Sensei tidak melihatmu ketiduran, jika saja dia melihatmu maka tamatlah riwatmu.." Balas Naruto, dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Teman sebangkunya itu melotot tak terima, tetapi setelahnya garis senyuman tergurat di wajahnya. Shikamaru terlalu asik bercanda jika sudah bersama Naruto.

"Pstt... lucu sekali, lucu sekali.. kau selalu mendoakan temanmu agar segera mendapat karma buruk ya.."

Naruto tak membalas, ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang ia buat sendiri sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. "Kau bawa apa, hari ini?" Shikamaru mencondongkan wajahnya guna melihat bekal makanan milik Naruto.

Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya langsung membuat Naruto jijik, jika saja cewek cantik yang merapatkan wajahnya pada Naruto sih tidak apa-apa, nah ini anak tetangga baru di flat rumahnya yang meringsek!

Naruto sih jadi enek liatnya.

"Duh menyingkirlah dariku.. Dasar Homo!"

"Dasar pelit, awas saja kalau kau minta bekal dari Kaa-sanku nanti.. aku tidak akan membaginya padamu!!.."

Naruto berbafas lelah, jika ancaman Shikamaru sudah menjurus pada bekal buatan Kaa-sanya maka Naruto akan jinak seketika.

Usut punya-usut, keluarga Shikamaru baru 3 bulan pindah ke flat perumahan tempat tinggal Naruto. Dan kabarnya mereka bertetangga, jadi selama 3 bulan ini, Naruto sering mendapat hadiah makanan gratis dari ibunya Shikamaru yang dermawan itu.

Dan kebiasaan comot-mencomot bekal makan siang sudah biasa terjadi pada dua anak manusia yang masing-masing memiliki warna rambut hitam dan pirang itu.

"Ok ok.. kau bisa lihatnya.. hari ini aku masak telur gulung.." Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal makanannya, Shikamaru merapatkan sumpitnya dan dengan tampang polos ia mencomot satu telur gulung berukuran besar milik Naruto.

"Ahm.. rasanyua.. lumayuan..." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengunyah.

"Kaa-sanmu masak kari ya.. Aku minta daging ayamnya ya.." Naruto mematuk satu iris daging ayam yang berlumur saus kari dengan sumpitnya. Satu bukaan lebar pada mulutnya sukses membuat daging ayam itu terkunyah sempurna dan tertelan dengan halus.

"Masakan Kaa-sanmu enak sekali..." Komentar Naruto.

"Itu pasti!.." Balas Shikamaru begitu bangga.

 **TEEEEETTTTT...**

Bel istirahat berkumandang nyaring, Naruto yang sudah kenyang hanya berdiam diri saja didalam kelas, wajarlah ia membatasi aktivitasnya disekolah karena remaja tampan ini terlalu sering bergadang jadi waktu istirahat di sekolah ia manfaatkan untuk jam tambahan tidur malamnya.

Kerja keras Naruto sebagai tukang antar koran, pelayan rumah makan, pegawai toko buku dan buruh laundry membuat hari-harinya terasa berat, belum lagi tugas sekolah yang membebaninya hingga lupa waktu untuk tidur gara-gara mengerjakan tugas secara SkS jaman now.

Yah walaupun perjuangan hidupnya keras tapi Naruto percaya masa depannya akan berbalik 180 derajat dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Itu pasti dan ia selalu percaya!

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA AGAR BERKUMPUL DI AULA... KARENA AKAN ADA ACARA PEMERIKSAAN KESEHATAN DARI DINAS KESEHATAN PUSAT!!... SEKALI LAGI... bla bla bla..."

Keriuhan lagi-lagi mendera kelas yang Naruto huni, yaampun kenapa taman-temannya ini tidak ada yang bisa diam sih?

Dengan malas-malasan akhirnya Naruto menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah menuju aula sekolahnya. Shikamaru senantiasa berada dekat dengannya. Sebab suatu alasan Shikamaru lebih memilih berbaur dengan Naruto ketimbang orang lain.

"Hei Naruto? apa di sekolah ini sering ada pemeriksaan kesehatan macam ini?" Shikamaru berjalan sambil memegangi tengkuknya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya, selama ia bersekolah di Hatsuma School ini. Naruto tidak ingat kalau tahun lalu juga ada pemeriksaan kesehatan dari dinas pemerintahan pusat.

"Seingatku sih tidak.. ini sangat aneh, tapi mungkin ini adalah program kesehatan dari Perdana Mentri Ginza yang baru.." Jawab Naruto dengan kalem.

Syukur sekali anak yatim seperti Naruto bisa bersekolah dengan membayar setengah dari uang spp bulanan. Karena pada dasarnya pemberian beasiswa itu tidak ada di semua sekolah swasta dan negeri. Baik di daratan utama pulau Ginzu dan pulau kecil Gitsu. Pemerintah mewajibkan biaya sekolah ditanggung seluruhnya oleh masing-masing siswa. Sebagai gantinya pemerintah justru meniadakan pemungutan pajak dalam bentuk apapun, baik itu pajak bangunan, kendaraan ataupun pajak toko dan hotel.

Sungguh sistem pemerintahan yang antimenstim!

Lalu sekolah Naruto adalah sekolah Swasta yang bernama Hatsuma School. Sekolah ini terletak didekat wilayah dermaga pulau Gitsu.

Karena wilayah sekolah Hatsuma School yang sedikit terpinggirkan, walaupun sebenarnya sekolah ini cukup populer. Siswa disana hanya mengenakan satu jenis seragam sekolah yaitu baju kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan untuk laki-laki mereka mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru tua kehitaman sedangkan murid perempuan mengenakan rok 5 cm diatas lutut dengan warna senada.

Kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto, Aula sekolahnya begitu sesak dijejali oleh seluruh murid dari 3 tingkatan. Yang mana para Kohai, atau yang mana para Sempai Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membedakannya.

 **SKIP...**

Pulang sekolah Naruto cepat-cepat berlari ke flat rumah susun yang ia tinggali. Ok untuk hari ini Naruto pantas dihukum karena lupa membawa seragam pelayannya.

Alhasil karena tidak mau terlambat bekerja, Naruto harus rela lari maraton ke rumahnya untuk mengambil baju gantinya yang ketinggalan.

"Oh fuck shit!.." Umpatnya penuh kata sayang.

 **SKIP..**

Malam hari telah tiba, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan Naruto baru saja pulang dari tempat ia bekerja menjadi buruh cuci disebuah toko laundry terkenal. Gaji yang lumayan membuat Naruto tergiur untuk mengambil shif malam jika bekerja disana. Walaupun tugasnya jelas lumayan menumpuk jika di malam hari.

Saat ini remaja dengan rambut pirang pucat bergaya krimis itu masih menapaki wilayah dermaga. Rumahnya yang dekat dengan bibir pantai membuat Naruto hampir setiap hari melalui jalan dermaga ini saat ia mau pergi ke sekolah atau pulang dari bekerja.

Pantulan sinar terang dari sebuah _Mercusuar_ yang berputar akhirnya mengenai tubuh Naruto yang diam membisu. Ia mengawasi puluhan jenis kapal mewah yang terparkir di dermaga pulau Gitzu.

Yaampun dibalik kesusahan yang Naruto derita di pulau Gitzu. Rupanya banyak orang kaya yang bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktunya di pulau Gitzu ini.

Perlu diketahui jika di jaman modern ini, pulau Gitzu telah banyak berubah. Beberapa tempat-tempat stategis dan berpotensi sebagai objek wisata telah dieksploitasi masal sebagai tempat berdirinya hotel bintang lima, club malam yang terkenal dan mall-mall besar. Intinya setengah dari wilayah Gitzu telah dikuasai oknum ber-Uang dan terbentuklah mini _Lasvegas_ di Gitzu bagian tengah dan barat.

Sedangkan wilayah Gitzu timur terlihat seperti perkampungan kumuh. Penduduk asli Gitzu seolah terpinggirkan, terisolir dan mereka menetap secara terpisah dari gemerlap dunia mini _Lasvegas_ di Gitzu barat.

Sungguh ironi, yang menyedihkan dan Naruto adalah satu dari ribuan penduduk Gitzu timur yang mengadu nasib dengan kerasnya dunia.

Gitzu timur tempat bagi para pecundang dan beban pemerintah, Naruto pernah membaca sebuah artikel di koran jika suatu saat nanti pemerintah akan memindahkan penduduk Gitzu timur ke sebuah pulau buatan dan tempat mereka tinggal sekarang akan diubah menjadi tempat hiburan malam sebagai cabang perluasan dari wilayah modern Gitzu tengah.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, mau jadi apa nanti penduduk Gitzu timur yang hidupnya pas-pasan seperti dirinya?

Apa mungkin hidupnya akan bergantung pada hasil laut saja? mengingat penduduk Gitzu timur akan di deportasi ke tempat terpencil seperti pulau buatan..

Hah.. memikirkannya jadi membuat Naruto meringis didalam hatinya.

 **SKIPP...**

Pagi hari Naruto berjalan dengan normal. Dari pukul 5 pagi remaja enerjik itu telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hidup seorang diri rupanya mempermudah Naruto dalam segala urusan, ia tidak perlu merasa terbebani oleh apapun.

Setelah memanasi sedikit makanan sisa kemarin malam, akhirnya Naruto sarapan dengan kusyuk. Menghabiskan waktu 20 menit, setelahnya Naruto berangkat ke tempat percetakan untuk mengambil jatah sebaran koran yang harus ia kerjakan.

Ok sinar matahari yang menyembul dari laut timur pulau Gitzu memantul hingga ke kulit pucat remaja bemata _shappire_ ini. Dengan semangat akhirnya koran terakhirnya telah Naruto antarkan ke rumah langganan.

Karena terbiasa pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, Naruto jadi menghemat banyak uang sakunya sebab tidak menghabiskan uang untuk biaya naik kereta ekspres atau bus kilat agar sampai di Hatsuma School.

Didepan mata, gerbang besar Hatsuma School terbuka lebar. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan kalem, sedikit senyumnya mengembang saat puluhan siswa sepertinya berlalu lalang di wilayah sekolah.

"Ohayoo Naruto-kun..."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang begitu mendapati seorang gadis menyapanya pagi-pagi. Senyum awetnya begitu membuat Naruto sejuk jika memandangnya.

"Ohayoo.. Shizuka.." Gadis dengan rambut hitam legam itu balik tersenyum. Deretan gigi depan yang rapi seolah terpamerkan dengan begitu sempurna.

Shizuka adalah putri kedua dari pak tua Umino Iruka, paman paruh baya yang dulu selalu membantu Naruto. Jadi Shizuka memang sudah kenal akrab dengan Naruto, rumornya sih Shizuka ini naksir berat sama Naruto.

Tapi siapa yang percaya? Karena Naruto sendiri belum tau kebenarannya.

"Hehe mau bareng ke kelas?"

"Boleh saja..." Singkat Naruto, didalam hatinya Shizuka bersorak gembira. Kapan lagi bisa jalan berduaan dengan gebetan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Rasanya cenat-cenut tak karuan.

Naruto merupakan sosok yang ramah, jadi banyak orang yang kenal akan sosoknya terutama Naruto sangat digilai oleh kaum ibu-ibu komplek yang memiliki anak gadis. Jatuhnya Naruto Kikiri adalah calon menantu idaman ibu-ibu komplek perumahan tempat Naruto tinggal.

Tak terasa jam pulang sekolah terdengar begitu lantang, seperti biasa Naruto buru-buru meningalkan kelas karena harus segera sampai di tempat kerjanya yang di restoran cepat saji.

Shikamaru yang terbiasa dengan kesibukan sobat karibnya itu hanya bisa memandang dalam maklum saja. sebegitu kerasnya remaja itu berjuang untuk hidupnya di dunia yang kejam ini.

Naruto menuruni tangga Hatsuma Schoool, dan sampailah ia pada pintu loby utama. Namun gerombolan anak-anak perempuan menutupi jalannya untuk bisa keluar. "Ada apa ini? kenapa ramai sekali!.."

"Huahh.. keren sekali deretan mobil itu begitu bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari..."

"Kira-kira mobil itu milik siapa ya.."

"Kyaaa.. jadi ingin punya satu dirumah.."

Curhatan manja dari barisan anak perempuan membuat Naruto mendengus dongkol. Ayolah pemuda kita ini sudah terlambat ke tempat kerjanya.

Karena kesabarannya sudah habis terpaksa Naruto menyerobot barisan siswi-siswi kurang kerjaan tersebut.

"Hei permisi dong.. aku mau lewat!.. aku harus keluar dari sekolah sekarang!!.."

"Permisi-permisi..!"

Naruto terjepit diantara gundukan depan-belakang bagian yang menojol dari tubuh siswi-siswi itu. Yaampun tubuhnya yang polos tertempeli oppai milik anak perempuan disana.

"Hei apaan sih..!!"

"Kyaaa...!!"

Teriakan gadis tadi membuat Naruto merinding. Itu salahnya karena mendesak masuk ke celah sempit gadis itu berdiri. "PERMISI AKU MAU LEWAT!!" Teriak Naruto kemudian.

 **SYUUTT..**

Tatapan tajam terarah pada Naruto. Oh ok sepertinya ia harus kabur sekarang!

"Permisi ya.. aku mau lewat.." Kalem Naruto kemudian, rupanya siswi-siswi itu wajahnya cukup menyeramkan bila mereka marah.

"Kalau lewat, lewat saja! nggak usah pegang-pegang dasar MODUS!!.. dasar MESUM..!!"

Naruto cango ditempat setelah dua ponis image buruk jatuh padanya.

"Hei kalian!! bersikaplah yang sopan pada cucuku!!"

Suara sangat berat dan tertahan mengalun lantang dari seorang pria tinggi yang turun dari sebuah limosin hitam yang terparkir tepat didepan pintu loby utama Hatsuma School.

Naruto semakin membeku ditempat. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat pria berambut putih dengan potongan jabrik berdiri gagah dengan kaca mata hitam menutupi matanya.

"Hei, nak.. kau yang disana! kemarilah cucuku.." Pria bersetelan Tuksedo berwarna silver menunjuk Naruto dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Kini manik merah dari pria itu menatap haru wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, A-a..aku!?"

Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, keadaan tiba-tiba hening disana.

"Tcih.. iya KAU! CEPAT KEMARI!.."

Kebiasaan marah-marah pria tua itu langsung muncul, lemotnya respon Naruto membuatnya mulai geram.

Naruto turun dari anak tangga dan kini ia berdiri tepat didepan pria berambut putih itu. "Apa kabar cucuku, maafkan kakek yang baru bisa menjemputmu sekarang.."

Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya, pada pria yang memeluknya dengan erat. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas para _bodyguard_ yang mendampingi setiap sisi limosin itu langsung mengambil tindakan pengamanan.

"Aku tidak percaya! sebenarnya kau siapa? dengar ya Kek, Aku bukan cucumu!.. kau pasti salah orang!.. karena semua keluargaku sudah meninggal saat tragedi Tsunami 16 tahun lalu!!.." Naruto memberi penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Tatapan _shappirenya_ yang tajam membuat pria tua itu menyeringai lebar.

"Wajah ini percis seperti yang aku harapkan... kau memang benar anak dari garis keturunan Senju yang masih hidup..." Lelaki berjas silver itu masih saja bicara ngawur. Semakin lama Naruto tertahan disini maka dirinya akan semakin terlambat ke tempat kerjanya.

"Dengar ya Pak Tua! anda orang!.. saya harus segera pulang.. PERMISI!"

Tobirama Senju, mengisaratkan semua _bodyguard_ nya untuk menahan Naruto dan memasukannya secara paksa ke dalam limosin pribadinya.

"HEI APA-APAAN INI LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Diam Tuan muda.. anda harus bersama Tuan Besar sekarang!!"

 **BLAMMM...**

Pintu limosin tertutup

Tobirama membenarkan letak tuksedonya serta memasang kembali kaca mata hitamnya. "Cucuku ternyata seorang pembangkang.." Ucapnya lemah dan akhirnya Tobirama pun masuk ke dalam limosin dan membawa Naruto pergi bersama.

 **TBC**

Ega nggak pernah niat buat oneshoot wkwkwk.. biarin aja ya :v

and last.. ega merasa bosen jika kuarga Naruto dari namikaze dan uzumaki mulu.. so kita cobak pakek Senju sekarang ya wkwk..

see you :3


	2. chapter 2

Warning : OOC, Nggak ada batasan EYD, nggak ada batasan typo, Garing dan Ega nggak nerima Flamer dalam bentuk apapun :3 oh yeah~~

 ** _Summery : Takdir menyedihkan yang membelenggu Naruto, membuatnya harus rela berjibaku diatas siksaan dunia yang kejam. Hidup sebatang kara membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat. Namun tak selamanya takdir menyedihkan itu menyelimutinya, dibalik semuanya itu terselip sebuah takdir besar di masa depannya yang akan mengubah total hidupnya yang sengsara!_**

 ** _"Kau cucuku, ahli waris sah dari seluruh perusahaan prostitusi milik Kakekmu ini.. dan hanya kau yang pantas menyandang marga Senju dibelakang namamu..!!"_**

 ** _"Naruto, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian yang hakiki di dunia ini!!.."_**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

\--

Rombongan mobil limosin mewah milik Tobirama melesat bagaikan kecepatan pesawat jet disepanjang jalan dermaga kota Gitzu. Didalam mobil, Dua bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar mengunci kuat kedua sisi lengan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan kakeknya.

"Lepaskan aku!!.." Desis Naruto. Namun sayang dua orang bodyguard itu seolah tuli, bahkan mereka hanya menatap lurus kedepan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tobirama, pria tua kaya raya yang berasal dari keluarga Senju. Keluarga yang menurut sejarah memiliki nama yang besar bahkan pemerintah mengakui keberadaan keluarga Senju setara dengan keluarga kerajaan Otsutsuki yang juga berdiam di daratan utama kota Ginza.

Lelaki berparas tampan, namun garis keriput halus telah menghiasi wajahnya itu, sedari tadi hanya menghisap cerutu mahalnya didalam mobil. Memang sih jarak mereka belum terpaut jauh dari sekolah Naruto. Tapi kan remaja berambut pirang ini perlu tau maksud sebenarnya dari Tobirama yang membawanya pergi menjauh dari wilayah Gitzu Timur.

"Hei kau pak tua!! sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memperlakukanku seperti ini hah!!?..." Naruto menatap tajam wajah Tobirama.

Si pria tua, balas menatapnya dengan seringai. Ia menghembuskan asap cerutu yang tebal ke wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak akan menjelaskan detailnya sekarang.. tapi secara garis besar, kau harus tau nak! kalau kau adalah cucuku yang hilang 17 tahun lalu.."

Hanya jawaban yang seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Tobirama. Naruto semakin geram, bagaimana tidak? sedari kecil Naruto telah diajarkan untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain. Apalagi orang yang baru saja kau temui dan ia mengaku sebagai keluargamu yang sudah lama terpisah?!! psttt.. bulshitt!! Naruto tidak akan percaya sebelum ada bukti nyatanya.

Dan hello!! gara-gara Tobirama yang menyeret Naruto ke dalam mobil, Naruto jadi semakin terlambat untuk bekerja part time.

Urat kemarahan Naruto sudah di ubun-ubun, cukup tau rasanya jika Naruto pernah dibohongi oleh para relawan yang ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya dulu. Kenyataan pahit jika kedua orang tuanya sudah mati diseret Tsunami 17 tahun lalu membuat Naruto hidup sebatang kara. Jadi tidak mungkin ada sisa keluarganya yang masih hidup. Terlebih lagi bagi Naruto yang memang tidak tau seperti apa rupa wajah ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudahlah pak tua!! berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalku dan mengklaim diriku sebagai cucumu!! Aku tau kalau ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal!!... tidak ada lagi sisa keluargaku yang aku tau, jadi aku tidak akan percaya padamu..."

Tobirama mulai serius, nada bicara menyebalkan dari Naruto membuatnya marah. Ia mencekal kasar kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang lebar. "BOCAH!!.. aku ini kakekmu.. anak perempuanku yang sudah melahirkanmu!!.. KAU HARUS TAU JIKA IBUMU ADALAH PUTRI KESAYANGANKU.."

"-Jika kau mau percaya, kakek akan jelaskan semuanya saat kita tiba di daratan utama kota Ginza... kakek akan jelaskan asal-usulmu.. dan semua yang ingin kau ketahui..." Lanjut Tobirama setelah kemarahannya mulai mereda dan ia melepaskan pipi kenyal milik Naruto.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa!! walaupun kau berteriak, membentakku dan memaksaku untuk percaya padamu.. maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu sebagai apapun didalam hidupku!.." Tobirama terhenyak sesaat. Napasnya naik lagi sejalan dengan urat kemarahan yang mulai menyembul di dahinya.

"CUKUP!!.. Jugo, lakban mulut bocah itu.. dia mewarisi mulut liar ibunya yang kurang ajar..!"

Satu bodyguard itu mengangguk paham ia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Naruto untuk mengambil lakban di saku jas hitam miliknya. Kali ini kesempatan untuk bergerak bagi Naruto. _'bagus.. aku tidak bisa lama-lama bersama pria tua tukang marah ini..'_ batin Naruto, sambil melirik sekilas ke samping.

Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan, Naruto mulai menyusun rencananya sendiri untuk kabur dari mobil. Tobirama yang terlihat lengah dan seorang bodyguard yang nampak acuh. Semakin mendukung skenario rencana milik Naruto, Ia akan melompat dari dalam mobil sekarang. _'yah ide yang bagus Naruto..'_

 **BUAAKK...**

"Arrkk!!.. "

Naruto menyikut kuat perut bodyguard yang masih memegangi lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang...!?" Tobirama terbelalak ketika Naruto kembali menghajar bodyguard yang bernama Jugo saat ia berbalik dengan lakban ditangannya.

 **BHUAGG..**

"Apa yang kau lalukan!!?..."

"-Pergi menjauh darimu.." Potong Naruto dengan cepat. Tangannya berhasil membuka pintu limosin. Tobirama yang hendak menggapai seragam sekolah milik Naruto sudah curang cepat untuk menahan pemuda nekat itu, untuk tetap diam didalam mobil.

"BODOH!! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA.." Teriak Tobirama ke pada sopir di depan. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, cucunya dengan sangat nekat sudah berhasil keluar dari mobil.

 **TIIIIIIIIITTTTT...**

 **GDBRRAAAAKKKKK...**

Suara klakson mengagetkan Naruto yang melompat dari sisi kanan. Sebuah mobil sedan tepat melaju didepan Naruto. Tubuh remaja sintal itu sempat membentur body depan mobil sedan dan berguling ke bawah dengan sempurna.

Naruto berguling dua kali di aspal sebelum ia benar-benar berjongkok dengan luka memar di pipi dan goresan luka di siku.

"HEII, BOCAH APA KAU MAU MATI HAH!?.." Pengemudi sedan keluar dari mobilnya, ia hendak menghajar Naruto yang seenak jidatnya membuat mobil orang lain penyok dibagian atas penutup mesinnya.

"MAAF PAMAN AKU SEDANG BURU-BURU..!!" Teriak Naruto sebelum ia mulai berlari sedikit pincang karena lutut dan pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit. Kemudian Naruto melangkah menuju dermaga, tempatnya pulang.

Usai kejadian Naruto yang melompat dari mobil. Rombongan mobil limosin milik Tobirama berhenti mendadak, bahkan limosin mewah yang ia tumpangi oleng dan terpaksa banting setir ke kiri lantas berakhir dengan menabrak tiang listrik lampu jalanan.

Tobirama syok berat dengan kajadian ini. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca. 40 meter di belakangnya Naruto, kelihatan mulai berlari menjauhi mobil sedan dan pemiliknya.

"Bos besar.. beri kami perintah untuk menangkap tuan muda.." Jugo menawarkan diri untuk mengejar Naruto yang kabur melewati dermaga lagi.

"KURANG AJAR!!.. anak itu sama seperti ibunya, Tsunade selalu membangkang, keras kepala dan dia juga sama liarnya dengan ibunya..." Desis Tobirama.

Akibat rombongan mobil Tobirama, yang masih memenuhi jalan. Kemacetan pun terjadi disana, dengan marah Tobirama memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk tidak mengejar Naruto dan kembali ke daratan utama kota Ginza sebelum sore menjelang.

\--

\--

"Dasar kakek tua bau tanah!!.. seenaknya saja mengaku sebagai bagian dari keluargaku.. tchi!! tukang tipu jaman sekarang!!.." Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas disepanjang jalan dermaga.

Jika sekarang Naruto pergi bekerja, maka jarak tempat restoran ia bekerja semakin jauh gara-gara insiden pemaksaan tadi. Ditambah kakinya cidera, seperti terkilir dibagian pergelangannya membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kerja hari ini.

"Sialan gara-gara dia, kakiku terkilir.." Naruto akhirnya sampai di flat rumahnya. Para tetangga silih bergantian menanyakan keadaannya ketika mereka melihat Naruto yang datang dengan jalan terpincang. Walaupun hidup sendiri tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Para tetangga flat rumah susun senantiasa menyambut kepulangan Naruto, hitung-hitung modus bagi ibuk-ibuk komplek yang mempunyai anak gadis. Siapa tau mereka bisa mempromosikan anak mereka untuk menincut hati remaja pirang itu.

 **PUKKK..**

 **BRRUUUGG..**

Sampai dikamarnya Naruto langsung merebahkan diri. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela bantal persegi. Sudahlah walaupun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, Naruto sudah tidak peduli jika nanti seragamnya jadi agak kucal. Yang penting hari ia bisa berbaring sejenak, sambil menunggu rasa sakit dikakinya sedikit mereda.

\--

\--

Scorpio High School adalah sekolah favorit pada masanya. Sekolah ini sudah berdiri lebih dari satu abad yang lalu, hingga tak jarang ribuan alumni dari Scorpio High School yang berasal dari kaum bangsawan hingga pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga selalu berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftarkan anak-anak mereka masuk ke sekolah elit di kawasan daratan utama kota Ginza ini.

Begitu juga dengan cucu kembar keluarga Senju yang lain, yaitu Kushina Uzumaki dan Karin Uzumaki mereka berdua bersekolah di Scorpio High School karena suruhan dari kakeknya. Mereka berdua adalah cucu kandung dari keluarga Senju yang dicabut status marga Senju-nya oleh Tobirama. Insiden yang merenggut nyawa putri pertamanya membuat Tobirama berfikir jika status Senju yang ia hadiahkan untuk menantu pertamanya tidak lagi pantas disandang, setelah istri menantunya (anak pertamanya) meninggal. Meskipun Tobirama mencabut status Senju mereka tapi Tobirama masih menerima keluarga menantunya itu untuk tinggal satu atap dengan nya di mension Senju.

Apakah Tobirama kejam? ia sendiri membuang status marga cucu kandungnya, dan mengangkat cucu tiri sebagai bagian dari keluarga Senju! Aaa..!!! Jawabanya pasti tidak, itu masih mending ketimbang Tobirama harus mengusir secara kasar keluarga menantunya yang telah membuat putri pertamanya meninggal.

Kembali ke Scorpio High School, sekolah yang elit dengan fasilitas mewah. Sebanding dengan biaya yang harus para orang tua keluarkan untuk membayar tagihan sekolah elit ini per minggunya. Seorang siswi terlihat mendesah lelah. Setelah jam terakhir sebelum bel pulang, ia dihukum oleh gurunya untuk mengerjakan soal kimia seorang diri.

"Nee-chan lama sekali.." Karin Uzumaki, memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang kakak. Wajar saja gadis cantik berkacamata ini marah pada kakak kembarnya karena ia harus menunggu kakaknya 2 jam di taman sekolah.

"Gomen ne Karin.. gara-gara soal kimia dari pak tua Bee sensei, kau jadi lama menungguku.." Sang adik berdiri dari bangku taman. ia menggeleng kecil dan telah mengikhlaskan waktunya dua jam terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu sang kakak.

"Ayo kita pulang.. tadi aku sudah telpon Tou-san untuk menjemput kita.." Karin berlalu terlebih dahulu. Kushina hanya bisa mengikuti adiknya dari belakang. Sepertinya Karin dalam mode badmood dan Kushina tidak mau memperbesar perkara jika sampai ia bicara yang aneh-aneh akan membuat adiknya marah.

Mereka berdua unik, meskipun terlahir kembar. Tapi sifat dan perilaku mereka sangat jauh berbeda. ibaratkan dua sisi mata uang berbeda. Sang kakak lahir dengan keberuntungan, Kushina selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Sedangkan sang adik lahir dengan kedukaan. Karin selalu murung, pesimis, kaku, cenderung dingin terhadap orang, sensitif dan sangat cengeng.

"Oh iya kita melupakan 'dia'... apa tidak apa-apa kita pulang duluan?" Perkataan Kushina langsung membuat Karin menoleh.

"Nee-san tidak perlu memikirkan 'dia'!! tadi aku sudah melihat kakek, menjemputnya di pintu gerbang..."

Kushina hanya membuka mulutnya dengan bentuk 'O' yang sangat bulat. Kushina tau betapa murkanya sang kakek jika sampai Kushina dan Karin pulang sekolah lebih dulu dari 'dia'. Tobirama pasti menuding mereka berdua tidak becus sebagai seorang kakak karena 'dia' yang mereka bicarakan merupakan cucu tiri kesayangan Tobirama yang umurnya terpaut 1 tahun di bawah kembar Uzumaki ini.

 **TBC**

hehehe.. baru ada Ilham dari atas untuk membuat chaper 2 ini..

maaf kalau ega lama up :'(

jangan lupa klik follow dan fav pada ffc ega yang ini ya.. dan juga jangan lupa review...

see you :3


	3. chapter 3

**Warning : OOC, Nggak ada batasan EYD, nggak ada batasan typo, Garing dan Ega nggak nerima Flamer dalam bentuk apapun :3 oh yeah~~**

 ** _Summery : Takdir menyedihkan yang membelenggu Naruto, membuatnya harus rela berjibaku diatas siksaan dunia yang kejam. Hidup sebatang kara membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat. Namun tak selamanya takdir menyedihkan itu menyelimutinya, dibalik semuanya itu terselip sebuah takdir besar di masa depannya yang akan mengubah total hidupnya yang sengsara!_**

 ** _"Kau cucuku, ahli waris sah dari seluruh perusahaan prostitusi milik Kakekmu ini.. dan hanya kau yang pantas menyandang marga Senju dibelakang namamu..!!"_**

 ** _"Naruto, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian yang hakiki di dunia ini!!.."_**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

\--

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna dark blue tepat berhenti dihadapan wajah kembar Uzumaki yang menunggu diteras loby utama Scorpio High School. Keluarnya seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah krimis membuat senyum mengembang diwajah cantik Kushina.

"Tou-san.." Lelaki berkacamata itu melempar cengiran kebahagiaan. Dan ia mengintruksikan anak-anaknya untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"Kenapa hari ini pulangnya agak terlambat? Apa ada acara disekolah?.." Setelah berjalan sekitar 200 meter, Nagato Uzumaki membuka pembicaraan di mobil.

"Biasalah Tou-san.. Nee-chan itu, dihukum lagi oleh Bee Sensei..." Karin menyahuti seadanya. Kushina menyikut pinggang adiknya agar tidak ember kepada Tou-sannya. Tapi usahanya sudah terlambat, Karin terlanjur barkata jujur untuk yang satu ini.

"Benarkah? bagaimana bisa?" Nagato memicingkan matanya ke arah spion kecil di depan guna melihat raut wajah ambekan khas milik Kushina.

"Iya itu, hanya gara-gara aku lupa buat tugas yang kemarin.. Bee Sensei saja yang berlebihan..." Sahut Kushina dengan tampang malas. Sang ayah hanya cekikikan sambil mengemudi. Tak heran lagi bagi Nagato jika anak sulungnya selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan guru di Scorpio High School, karena sifat Kushina yang pemalas dan sedikit bodoh membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk para guru yang suka mengerjai anak-anak di SHS. Yah meskipun Kushina Uzumaki adalah putri dari seorang Perdana Mentri di daratan utama pulau Ginza yang menjabat abad ini, tidak ada pengecualian bagi Kushina yang sudah terlanjur menjadi siswi terfavorit di kalangan guru senior SHS. *favorite untuk dihukum pastinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mintak tolong pada Karin hm?" Nagato lagi-lagi memancing Kushina untuk bicara.

Pipi putihnya langsung menggembung menatap sang ayah. "Aku tidak sempat meminta Karin untuk mengajariku kemarin... Aahhh!! sudahlah Tou-san.. jangan tanyakan itu lagi..." Final Kushina kemudian, sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu ke arah jendela.

"Hahaha.. iya-iya Tou-san mengerti.."

\--

\--

Tak terasa karena perjalanan yang singkat. Kini Nagato telah memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi bawah tanah mension keluarga Senju. Tiga orang yang identik dengan warna rambut merah itu, serempak keluar dari mobil dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 2 mension Senju.

Ketika kaki Kushina menapaki lantai marmer ruang tamu. Seekor kucing raksasa berlarian menuju kearahnya, "Brurry..!!" Kushina berteriak dan tak lupa juga ia sedikit berjongkok agar bisa merangkul tubuh kucing itu, meskipun Kushina hanya bisa merangkul kucing tersebut sampai di lehernya saja.

Melihat kakaknya yang akrab dengan Brurry, Karin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lantas beranjak ke kamarnya, sedangkan Nagato langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya yang ada di lantai 3.

"Arrrgghh.." Geram manja kucing berbulu hitam itu, sambil mengendus-endus pipi Kushina dengan sayang.

"Ouhhh.. kau imut sekali.." Saking gemasnya dengan kucing asli Amerika itu, Kushina sampai lupa dengan pantangan yang kakek Tobirama berikan beberapa bulan lalu mengenai cara memperlakukan Brurry dengan baik.

Perlu diketahui jika Brurry ini, merupakan hewan peliharan milik Tobirama yang ia beli di pasar gelap Amerika saat ada pelelangan satwa langka. Kebetulan saat itu Tobirama sedang berwisata bersama istri mudanya ke Amerika latin. Brurry adalah ( _panthera onca_ = sejenis kucing raksasa) Jaguar hitam yang tentunya keberadaannya sudah sangat langka di Amerika, bahkan didunia sekalipun. Bisa dibayangkan betapa beruntungnya Tobirama bisa membeli Brurry dengan harga yang murah saat itu.

Hingga detik ini usia Brurry baru menginjak 4 tahun. Jajuar hitam bermata kuning itu diperlakukan bagaikan raja di mension Senju, serta keberadaan Brurry sekaligus menjadi lambang jika keluarga Senju merupakan keluarga kaum bangsawan yang memiliki kekuasaan mendominasi, harta melimpah, dan martabat yang tinggi.

Saking asiknya mengelus bulu hitam halus kucing raksasa itu, Kushina sampai tidak menyadari jika sang kakek tengah berdiri dibelakang punggungnya dan menatapnya begitu intens.

"Kushina ingat!.. ganti baju dulu sebelum menyentuh dan bermain dengan Brurry...!" Bentak Tobirama. Sontak saja gadis bermata violet itu menoleh kaku ke arah Tobirama.

"Upps!! maaf kakek, aku lupa.." Kushina refleks melepas Brurry, ia berdiri dan memberi salam pada Tobirama.

"Hmm.. cepat ganti bajumu, setelah itu makan siang lah di dapur.. kau tau Sakura tidak mau makan jika kakak-kakak belum pulang.. dia menunggu kalian berdua!.. " Usai bicara Tobirama lantas berlalu ke sebuah sofa di ruang tamu. Setelah arahan dari kakeknya, Kushina bergegas menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 3. Kushina hanya berganti baju dan langsung turun lagi ke dapur.

"Loh? Karin dan Sakura ke mana?..." Didapur itu kosong tidak ada orang disana. violet Kushina memicing ketika menoleh ke pangkal tangga. Dari sana tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan adik-adiknya.

"Dasar!!.. apa mereka berdua masih sibuk dikamar.." Dengan lesu Kushina kembali menaiki puluhan anak tangga itu untuk mencari Karin dan Sakura.

\--

\--

Malam hari mulai menjelang. Jika saja tidak ada suara gaduh berupa panci yang jatuh bertubi-tubi dari tetangga disamping tembok kamar Naruto. Mungkin saja remaja berparas tampan ini tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

 **KLONTANGGG..**

 **"PERGI KAU DARI RUMAH INI!! AKU TIDAK BUTUH SUAMI PEMALAS SEPERTIMU!!!..."**

Telinga Naruto langsung berdenyut nyeri saat suara teriakan seorang wanita yang mengusir suaminya begitu keras terdengar dari kamarnya.

"Arrrgg.. yaampun!!.. suara bibik Yoshino keras sekali.. dia pasti bertengkar lagi dengan suaminya!.." Keluh Naruto, bahkan ia sampai menggosok-gosok telinganya agar tidak tuli.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Bagaikan gumaman. Naruto menoleh pada jam dinding bulat diatas pintu kamarnya. "Eehhh!! jam 9 malam???"

Naruto kaget dengan kenyataan jika dirinya telah tertidur dari jam setengah 3 sore sampai jam 9 malam. Ketika ia hendak turun dari ranjang, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu ngilu saat menapaki lantai rumahnya. "Aduh.. siaall.." Karena kurang seimbang hampir saja Naruto terjerembap ke depan. Sekarang kakinya benar-benar sakit dan ngilu.

Setelah bersusah payah membasuh tubuh, dengan keadaan kaki terkilir akhirnya Naruto ada waktu juga untuk sekedar makan malam. Remaja itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengompres bengkak pada kakinya didapur.

Malam ini, Naruto hanya bisa membuat makanan instan ala kadarnya. Sambil makan, sesekali tangan kirinya menekan-nekan daerah mata kaki yang sakit dan bengkak itu.

"Ahh.. akhirnya agak mendingan.." Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega, rasa nyerinya sudah berkurang dan besok mungkin Naruto bisa bekerja seperti rutinitas biasanya.

Ketika Naruto ingin beranjak ke kamar. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Alis Naruto langsung terangkat ketika tau ada tamu yang berkunjung malam-malam ke rumahnya.

 **CKLEKK...**

Pintu terbuka, dan disana rupanya ada Shikamaru yang lengkap membawa tas ranselnya juga. "Naruto.. apa boleh aku menginap malam ini..?"

Senyum ringan tergambar dari wajah pucat Shikamaru. Naruto langsung mengangguk saja dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk menginap. Pasti Shikamaru kabur dari rumahnya, pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya memang sering terjadi selama 3 bulan ini dan ujung-ujungnya Shikamaru pasti memilih kabur satu malam ke tempat Naruto yang berada disamping tembok rumahnya.

"Hah.. maaf merepotkanmu.." Naruto membuatkan sahabatnya sebuah ocha hangat. Mereka berdua duduk di meja bundar dapur Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa.. kau sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri.. minumlah dulu, kau pasti tegang satu rumah dengan kedua orang tuamu yang bertengkar.."

"Hahaha kau benar.. aku bisa cepat tua jika berada lama-lama dirumah.." Shikamaru meminum ochanya. Tak ada kesan canggung atau apapun bila Shikamaru sudah berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Meskipun itu sudah tengah malam sekalipun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kelihatan habis berkelahi, bibir dan sikumu itu kenapa?" Shikamaru begitu jeli melihat luka-luka di tubuh Naruto.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, aku sampai begitu kesal jika harus mengingatnya lagi..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia teringat dengan pria tua tukang marah yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya.

"Tapi kau tidak berkelahi kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berkelahi? aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal dan tenang... agar aku bisa bahagia nanti.." Iyap itulah keinginan sederhana dari seorang Naruto Kiriki.

\--

\--

Kembali ke mensoin Senju. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink tengah duduk disebuah sofa panjang diruang tamu. matanya fokus membaca novel baru yang ia beli tadi siang bersama kakeknya.

"Sakura kau belum tidur..?" Seorang laki-laki yang datang dengan kursi rodanya bertanya pada gadis itu. Langsung saja Sakura mencopot salah satu headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. "Aku belum mengantuk kak Hideki.." Jawab gadis itu seadanya.

"Baiklah jangan tidur terlalu larut ya.. besok kau ada sekolah kan?" Sakura mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Sakura coba lihat, sepertinya Hazell sangat senang berada didekatmu.. dia bahkan menunggumu sampai tertidur begitu..." Ucap Hideki. dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah bawah, karena gadis itu duduk bersimpuh sedikit mereng di atas pinggiran sofa, jadi Sakura sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat di sandaran bawah sofa ada seekor kucing raksasa berbulu putih dengan corak garis-garis hitam yang pudar.

"Eh Hazell.. aku tidak tau kalau kau juga ikut duduk disini..." Sakura meletakan novelnya dan ia mengelus sayang hewan peliharaannya.

Kucing raksasa dari ras langka Harimau putih itu langsung mendongkak ketika majikannya mengelus bulu-bulu harus di kepalanya.

Hazell adalah hewan peliharaan milik Sakura. Tobirama membeli Hazell 2 tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulangtahun untuk Sakura. Walaupun awalnya Sakura takut dengan rupa Hazell yang seram, namun lama-kelamaan Sakura semakin belajar dan percaya jika Hazell adalah hewan yang jinak dan juga manis.

"Jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan Hazell saat malam.. awas loh nanti kamu bisa dicabik-cabik olehnya.." Hideki menakut-nakuti adiknya. Tapi Sakura sudah kebal dengan candaan basi dari sang kakak yang selalu bilang jika Hazell mungkin akan bisa menelannya bulat-bulat. Bagaimanapun juga hewan tetaplah hewan. Meskipun mereka telah jinak tapi didalam diri mereka masih ada naluri membunuh yang mungkin bisa bangkit suatu saat nanti dan akan membahayakan bagi orang lain.

"Kakak tidak akan bisa menakut-nakutiku lagi.. aku kan sudah besar!!.. lagi pula Hazell itu suka daging kelinci, bukan daging manusia.." Sakura masih sibuk bermain dengan bulu-bulu lembut milik Hazell. Kucing jinak itu menatap majikannya dengan mata hijau bulatnya yang indah, tidak salah jika Sakura langsung jatuh cinta dengan Hazell yang imut ini. Karena usut-punya usut ternyata warna mata mereka sama.

"Benarkan Hazell, kau tidak suka daging manusia..?" Yakin Sakura pada harimau putihnya. Hazell langsung menjilati pipi Sakura, itu artinya Hazell setuju dengan majikannya.

"Tuh kan lihat!! Hazell itu jinak dan baik hati, Hazell tidak akan pernah makan daging manusia.."

"Iya iya.. terus saja begitu.. ingat!! nanti kunci pintu kamarmu jangan biarkan Hazell masuk ke sana.." Lelaki berambut putih tersebut mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya dengan gemas, sebelum ia berlalu pergi dengan kirsi rodanya.

"Ishh.. kak Hideki jahat!!.." Teriak Sakura, ia tak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh kakaknya.

\--

Kakak Sakura bernama Hideki Senju. Ia adalah satu-satu cucu laki-laki yang Tobirama miliki, tentunya sebelum Tobirama menemukan Naruto Senju di pulau Gitzu Timur kemarin.

Awalnya Tobirama ingin mewariskan seluruh hartanya kepada Hideki. Namun sayang ketika Hideki berumur 15 tahun ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil tunggal, yang sangat parah hingga menyebabkan kedua kakinya lumpuh. Mulai saat itulah semangat Tobirama untuk menemukan anak tunggal Tsunade semakin berkobar lagi setelah sekian lama dia hanya pasrah menerima garis takdir yang kurang beruntung dari kedua putrinya.

Setelah sekian tahun berjuang dan hasilnya tinggal selangkah lagi Tobirama akan berhasil menyakinkan Naruto jika remaja pirang itu merupakan bagian dari anggota keluarga Senju yang adidaya dan Naruto merupakan pewaris tunggal yang sah atas seluruh harta kekayaan dari perusahaan prostitusi yang keluarga Senju miliki.

\--

\--

Beralih ke sebuah gasebo khas Jepang di halaman belakang mension Senju. Ada Tobirama yang duduk bersila sambil memberi makan puluhan ikan arwana yang menempati kolam mewah disamping gasebo.

Disana Tobirama tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh anak tirinya, mereka berdua menikmati kesejukan malam dengan mengobrol bersama.

"Kakashi setelah aku berhasil membawa Naruto pulang.. aku ingin kau memberikan marga Senju-mu itu kepada Naruto.."

"Ayah, apa itu tidak berlebihan? maksudku.. apakah kau benar-benar sudah yakin jika Naruto itu adalah anak kandung dari Tsunade dan Minato..."

Tobirama memicing tajam, Kakashi sepertinya meragukan usaha Tobirama untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Dan pria tua itu tidak suka diremehkan begini. "Kenapa kau seperti meragukanku begitu? apa kau tidak terima jika marga Senju-mu direbut oleh Naruto!?"

"Bukan begitu ayah.." Sahut Kakashi dengan nada rendah.

"Lalu? apa bedanya denganmu! kau itu anak angkatku.. aku menaruh kepercayaanku padamu, karena aku yakin kau bisa memberikanku keturunan untuk pewaris keluarga Senju. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan!? Hideki justru mengecewakanku.. dia cacat! itu semua karena ulahmu yang memberikannya hadiah mobil di usianya yang masih kecil..."

Kakashi hanya diam "..."

"Aku terpukul ketika tau Hideki lumpuh.. Miroku dan Nagato mereka hanya memiliki 2 anak perempuan!!.. Tsunade dan Minato sudah meninggal, tapi aku percaya anak mereka masih hidup!.. aku berjuang keras untuk menemukannya, dan sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto hanya saja dia masih keras kepala, untuk menerima kenyataan jika kakeknya disini masih hidup untuk merawatnya.. meskipun aku sudah terlambat untuk itu..."

Beriak air dari kolam ikan itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi udara setelah Tobirama selesai bicara.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti maksud ayah.. maaf jika aku meragukan ayah sebelumnya, aku akan melepaskan marga Senju untuk Naruto dan membantunya untuk mengurus perusahaan kita.. ayah tidak usah khawatir lagi.."

\--

\--

Pagi hari menjelang. Seperti biasa remaja pirang, Naruto Kiriki sudah bangun sebelum ayam berkokok. Tidak ada waktu untuk cuti karena alasan sakit, atau apapun! yang jelas jika Naruto tidak bekerja maka ia tidak akan punya uang jajan dan tidak akan bisa membayar uang sekolahnya sendiri.

Ketika hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, kaki Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak perut Shikamaru yang tidur terlentang di bawah ranjangnya. Upst!! Naruto lupa jika remaja nanas itu sedang menginap dirumahnya.

"Aww... Naruto...!!" Keluh Shikamaru sedikit mengerang. "Wah maaf Shikamaru, aku lupa kalau kau tidur dibawah..." Shikamaru hanya memicing sesaat, setelahnya ia kembali tidur dengan nyeyak.

Hari ini, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing tentang masalah Shikamaru. Seperti biasa Naruto harus cepat mandi, sedikit berdandan dan memakai seragam sekolahnya sebelum ia pergi bekerja sebagai pengantar koran di sekitar wilayah dermaga.

 **SIPP...**

\--

Tobirama tak habis akal, setelah kejadian nekat Naruto kemarin. Pagi ini Tobirama akan langsung menemui remaja pirang itu di flat perumahan susun tempat tinggalnya. Ditangannya Tobirama telah mengantungi semua identitas Naruto. Jadi ia hanya perlu membelokkan sedikit kepala kaku Naruto untuk ikut bersama tinggal di mansion keluarga Senju dan menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga didalamnya.

Jam setengah 8 pagi, Tobirama sampai di wilayah Gitzu Timur. Dengan memangkas jam tidurnya akhirnya perjuangan menyetir sendiri dari dataran utama kota Ginza terasa tidak sia-sia.

Pria tua yang selalu tampil dengan setelan jas itu begitu mencolok keberadaannya ketika berbaur di lingkungan kumuh Gitzu Timur.

Sepatu mahalnya menapaki anak tangga becek dipenuhi lumpur akibat hujan tadi malam. Tobirama hanya bisa memandang jijik dan datar lingkungan tempat cucunya tinggal. Sungguh seumur hidupnya Tobirama belum pernah pergi ke tempat kumuh seperti ini. Rasanya begitu risih dan kurang nyaman jika Tobirama harus berlama-lama diam disini.

"Hidupmu sungguh menyedihkan sekali Naruto..." Gumamnya sedih, untuk sang cucu.

Ketika Tobirama sampai didepan pintu rumah Naruto. kebetulan Shikamaru yang baru akan berangkat ke sekolah juga terlihat keluar dari sana.

"Anda siapa?" Refleks Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Pria berjas abu-abu itu sedikit pangling dan ia mencoba menyocokkan kembali alamat rumah Naruto di smartphonenya.

"Hei pak! aku bicara padamu, kau siapa!? apa kau ada perlu dengan Naruto?"

"Ahh... iya, aku ada perlu dengan anak itu.." jawab Tobirama asal jiplak.

Shikamaru mulai menaruh kecurigaannya pada Tobirama. Tapi seketika lamunannya pecah karena suara cempreng ibunya yang memergoki Shikamaru keluar dari rumah Naruto.

"Shikamaru!!.."

"Tcih gawat itu ibu..!!"

"-maaf ya pak, aku sedang buru-buru.. jika kau memang ada perlu dengan Naruto mungkin kau bisa datang kesini jam 10 malam atau kau bisa menemuinya langsung di Hatzuma School hari ini.. sampai jumpa!!.. " Shikamaru langsung berlari setelah ia mengunci pintu rumah Naruto. Lebih baik ia kabur dari amukan ibunya sebelum berakhir mengenaskan seperti ayahnya tadi malam.

"Apa-apaan anak itu!!.. " Geram Tobirama.

\--

Sesuai dengan ucapan anak nanas itu, Tobirama kembali menyambangi sekolah Naruto. Karena tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan hampa lagi. Sekarang Tobirama akan memakai strategi jalur di bawah tanah. Dengan begitu, semua masalahnya akan cepat terselesaikan.

 **TBC**

mumpung ega libur natalan.. dan munculah chapter 3.

:3

oh iya ega mau promosi ig nih... follow ya ya ya ya @nksetiani.

wkwkwk..

makasi untuk para readers Setia.. tungguin ya lanjutannya..

catatan : karena ega lagi-lagi tanpa sadar posting ffc dengan alur maju-mundur jadi terpaksa moment NaruSakunya akan muncul setelah chaper 3 atau chapter 4.. sedih sih tapi gimana lagi, kalau mereka langsung masuk disini kyak gimana gitu nanti jadinya.. :v


	4. chapter 4

Suka-suka Ega, :v

Ega lupa copy-paste ama save, ini summery nya ilang.. Ega males ngetik ah~ panjang soalnya :(

\--

\--

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

\--

"Sayang..."

Tobirama mendapat pelukan hangat dari istrinya. Tapi laki-laki tua itu tidak membalas pelukan erat itu dengan spontan seperti biasanya.

Perlu diketahui jika hati pria tua kaya raya itu, saat ini sedang marah dan kesal. Tapi ekspresi marahnya tak terlihat karena ia pandai bersandiwara, menutupi segala emosi yang memuncak dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

Apalagi didepan sang anak, Tobirama tidak boleh lepas kendali jika ia sampai memarahi Kurenai didepan Shian.

Niat hati Tobirama hari ini adalah menjemput cucunya, Senju Naruto di sekolahnya. Tapi karena mendadak ia mendapat telpon dari istri mudanya yang mengatakan jika Kurenai sudah tiba di daratan utama Pulau Ginza tepatnya ia baru saja tiba dibandara bersama Shian.

Dan putrinya itu, Yuruhi Shian merengek ditelepon untuk menyuruh Tobirama segera menjemputnya di bandara bersama Mamanya.

Alhasil karena Tobirama tidak bisa menolak keinginan putri kecilnya. Tobirama akhirnya meninggalkan sekolah Naruto dan langsung melesat ke bandara. Sebelum Tobirama sempat bertemu dan bernegosiasi dengan Naruto.

Begitulah perjuangan Tobirama demi Shian. Dan bukan untuk Kurenai!

Istri mudanya baru saja datang dari agenda shoppingnya ke Paris. Kurenai berlibur selama 4 hari ke Paris bersama Shian tanpa mengajak Tobirama yang sibuk mencari Naruto. Tentu saja acara belanja plus liburan yang Kurenai lakukan di bayari penuh oleh Tobirama.

Alasan Kurenai shopping ke Paris, karena ibu muda itu ingin membeli sebuah tas branded yang tidak di pre-orderkan dan tidak dijual di Asia.

"Hai sayang.. 4 hari tidak melihatmu aku jadi kangen.." Kurenai mencium lembut bibir Tobirama.

"Hmm.." Hanya itu respons Tobirama. Setelahnya ia menghiraukan Kurenai karena Tobirama merasa jika Kurenai hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan Shian, untuk menghasut dan menelpon Tobirama dengan nada merengek. Hal tersebut membuat kepala Tobirama menjadi sangat pusing untuk menanggapi Shian dengan ocehan super panjangnya.

"Heee.. Kamu kenapa sayang?!" Kurenai mengernyit bingung. Ia mengamit lengan Tobirama dan wajahnya menoleh curiga dari arah samping.

Tobirama balas menatap sekilas, setelahnya atensinya terbagi, oleh tarikan kecil diujung lengan bajunya yang bebas.

"Papih... kok yang dipeluk cuma Mami? Shian juga mau dipeluk sama Papi... Shian kangen Papi.." Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu, merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Tobirama.

Gadis cantik dengan wajah mungil dan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang terlihat sangat merindukan pelukan erat dari ayahnya.

"Ahh... putri Papi... sini sayang" Tobirama menggendong Shian, ia juga mencium singkat kening Shian yang tertutupi oleh poni _dora_ yang rata melintang di sepanjang garis jidatnya.

Rasa kesalnya perlahan hilang. Tobirama mulai relaks ketika merasakan dekapan hangat putrinya yang polos di lehernya. Berbeda sekali dengan Kurenai yang memeluk Tobirama dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat. Dasar wanita jalang!

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan nya apa menyenangkan?"

"Sangat menyenangkan.. Papi sih tidak ikut! apa Papi tau? Shian diajak ke banyak tempat oleh Mami.. tempatnya bagus-bagus sekali..."

Cerita panjang dari gadis kecil itu, membuat Tobirama terkekeh. Kurenai tersenyum bangga pada kecerdasan anaknya.

Hal itu membuktikan jika ia becus untuk mengurus anak. Seringkali Tobirama mencemooh Kurenai karena tidak becus dalam mengasuh dan mendidik Shian dengan benar.

Kurenai hanya wanita jalang yang beruntung bisa dinikahi oleh Tobirama. Karena sebuah kecelakaan. Yaitu secara kebetulan Kurenai dan Tobirama mabuk, cinta satu malam, dan berakhir di pelaminan karena tanpa di suruh Shian sudah hidup diperut Kurenai.

"Wah.. Bagus kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang.. Nanti Papi akan dengarkan semua cerita Shian dimobil."

Tobirama melongos mendahului Kurenai tanpa bicara banyak hal. Dan hanya memberi kode lewat tatapan mata tajamnya pada Kurenai. Yang jika diterjemahkan menjadi :

 **"Ayo cepat pulang, jalang!! kau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku!"**

 _"Pasti mood nya sedang buruk!!"_

 _"Ada masalah apa sampai, pria berengsek itu mengacangiku!!"_ Batin Kurenai kesal.

 _"Dasar Senju tua, bau tanah!!"_

Wanita berbadan ramping, dengan payudara besar itu. Menarik koper merah besarnya dan membuntuti Tobirama dari belakang. Kurenai melirik sekilas canda tawa keluarga kecilnya didepan, tanpa disengaja senyum Kurenai terulas tipis.

\--

\--

 **Jam istirahat disekolah.**

Naruto hanya begong. Ia tiba-tiba tidak nafsu makan.

Naruto yang diam seperti patung mengundang rasa penasaran Shikamaru, tentang hal apa yang dipikirkan sobat jabriknya itu.

Bukan bermaksud iseng atau apa, tapi Shikamaru dengan gemasnya mencubit keras pipi Naruto. Hingga si empunya mengaduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Hanya mengembalikan kesadaranmu.."

"Awch... Sakit kau tau!" Naruto mendelik sangat tajam, pipi mulusnya cenat-cenut tak karuan.

"Apa yang mengganggumu hari ini? Kau sangat tidak fokus, bahkan Anko sensei sampai mengeluarkanmu dari kelas tadi.."

Naruto menopang dagunya, tatapannya lurus walau sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Shikamaru yang selalu membawa wajah ngantuk dan malasnya.

"Aku kepikiran tentang pria berengsek yang mengaku sebagai kakekku..."

Binggo.

"Ah.. iya, aku melihatnya tadi pagi!"

Naruto mensejajarkan wajahnya. Kelas tengah sepi, hanya ada beberapa teman sekelas Naruto yang menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di kelas karena mereka membawa bekal dan memakannya dengan hikmat di kelas.

"Melihat apa?" Ungkit Naruto kemudian.

"Pria tua berdasi! Kau tau dia seperti lelaki mafia.. Sebelum aku pergi ke sekolah dia berdiri di depan rumah sewamu dan ketika aku akan pergi ke sekolah.. ia menanyakan keberadaanmu!! Apa dia yang membuatmu terluka?"

"Sejauh itu kah?"

"Hei kau tidak jelas menjawab pertanyaanku! Naruto!.."

"Kau tidak perlu tau Shika.." Ucap Naruto cepat.

Shikamaru mendengus malas. Ia menarik kotak makanan Naruto karena mulutnya gatal. Shikamaru ingin mencicipi belut panggang yang menjadi lauk bekal Naruto. Usai bercerita mendadak perut Shikamaru menjadi lapar.

"Hei itu bekalku, dasar pemalas!!.."

"Aku lapar!!.. Bercerita denganmu memerlukan banyak kalori."

"Banyak alasan kau!.. Oh iya Shikamaru, aku butuh pendapatmu"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah. Ia menunggu Naruto bicara.

"Apa? Tentang apa!?" Desaknya lagi.

"Hei bagaimana menurutmu jika aku, pindah ke daratan utama Pulau Ginza dan tinggal dengan sisa keluarga kandungku disana..?"

"Kau serius?!"

Naruto tau ini konyol. Pertanyaan konyol yang seharusnya bisa ia jawab sendiri. Pasalnya Naruto begitu penasaran dengan asal usul keluarganya. Ok!! katakan saja Naruto begitu naif, ia awalnya kakeh dengan pendirian nya yang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Tobirama.

Tapi jika semakin dipikirkan Naruto ingin memiliki seorang anggota keluarga yang benar-benar memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Bukannya Naruto tidak merasa puas dengan kehangatan yang keluarga Nara berikan. Hanya saja setiap Naruto melihat satu keluarga yang berpapasan dijalan dengannya, itu membuat hati Naruto menjadi iri.

Membayangkan jika dirinya juga disayang oleh ayah dan ibunya, sama seperti anak-anak normal lainnya.

Ia masih ingat, kebodohan Naruto dulu yang mengira tim regu penyelamat sebagai orang tua kandungnya. Nyatanya itu hanya _oasis_ sementara yang lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Shikamaru menganga lebar.

"Keluarga kandungmu?"

\--

\--

 **Malam Hari jam 23.16 Pm**

 **Pulau Gitzu** ,

Naruto melangkah sambil membekap mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Ia kelelahan, setelah Naruto bolos bekerja satu hari. Bosnya memberikan double shift pada Naruto tanpa uang lembur.

Sungguh sial! 4

Tenaga Naruto terkuras habis untuk melayani ratusan pelanggan restoran cepat saji di tempatnya bekerja. Badannya pegal-pegal, dan kakinya serasa mau copot. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengeluh. Tepatnya hanya bersisa tujuh hari lagi. Naruto harus memiliki uang sekitar 5 jt untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya selama enam bulan di semester ini.

Ingat bahwa pemerintah Pulau Gitzu dan Ginza tidak memberikan subsidi apapun untuk kaum pelajar yang ada di Pulau Gitzu dan daratan utama Pulau Ginza.

Jadi Naruto harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengumpulkan uang 5 jt. Tentusaja uang 5 jt itu ada diluar uang tabungannya yang tersimpan di bank.

Melangkah dengan gontai melewati dermaga. Cahaya dari mercusuar memancar begitu terang walaupun arahnya memutar tapi pantulan sinar mercusuar mampu menerangi jalanan di dermaga yang sepi dan hanya dipenuhi oleh biasan kabut malam.

 **TAK...**

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu dari arah depan yang menyala terang membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Dia bahkan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Nafanya terengah-engah.

"Akhs... sial, ternyata lambu dari sebuah mobil..!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah sebanyak enam kali. Ketakutannya menghilang setelah Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati mobil yang menyenteri jalannya.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah reot itu selama berjam-jam.. Tapi rupanya aku malah menemukanmu disini!!"

Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar begitu familiar. Sosok pria tua menyebalkan itu, yang bernama lengkap Tobirama Senju. Sedang bersandar gagah di depan body mobil sedan mewahnya. Tak lupa sebuah cerutu mahal masih terhisap di mulut.

Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari Tobirama. Remaja tampan dengan muka masam plus lelah itu tak banyak berkutik. Dia hanya melebarkan matanya sesaat kemudian mencoba memberikan kesan acuh pada Tobirama.

Tobirama menghembuskan asap pekat dari hidungnya. Dia lalu menginjak sisa setengah dari cerutu miliknya. Dan mengambil posisi berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan bersemayam di kantung celana panjangnya.

"Nak, dengarkan aku.. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk mencarimu! Dan mengajakmu untuk pulang.."

"Ini penawaran terakhirku, Aku kakekmu.. aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku, aku ingin merawatmu sampai habis batas hidupku. Aku ingin mendiang putriku tenang di alam sana dengan melihat anaknya aman bersama keluarga kakeknya... Aku tidak akan memaksamu ikut jika kau tidak mau kali ini, tapi jika kau memilih tinggal.. Biarkan aku yang memfasilitasi semuanya.. Kau akan hidup lebih dari berkecukupan. Tapi bukan itu tujuan utamaku!! Hanya satu tujuanku dengan banyaknya perjuangan yang aku lalukan untuk menemukanmu Naruto... Yaitu membawamu pulang, kau akan menjadi cucu kesayanganku."

Melihat lurus ke arah mata Tobirama. Kali ini pria tua itu datang dengan strategi berbeda. Tidak ada paksaan, kekerasan, atau arogansi darinya.

Patut Naruto apresiasi, perjuangan Tobirama sampai seperti ini untuk dirinya. Dimana pria tua kaya raya itu rela untuk menghabiskan waktunya dan melakukan apapun demi meminta Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya pulang ke daratan utama Pulau Ginza.

Cahaya mercusuar menerangi kepala Tobirama dan beralih ke kepala Naruto secara bergantian.

Dua lelaki itu membisu di bawah langit malam. Sedikit kabut menguar di dermaga yang terlihat akibat paparan cahaya lampu dari mobil Tobirama.

"Jika kau diam, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu! Aku marah, karena kau benar-benar tidak menghargai waktuku, dan perjuanganku untukmu, anak muda!!.."

Naruto melangkah maju. Sisa lima langkah dari Tobirama ia berhenti. "Aku ingin bukti!.. hanya itu, sejujurnya.. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal tentang semua ini"

"Kau tau menjadi yatim piatu itu tidak enak!!.. Menjadi anak yang diasuh di panti asuhan itu rasanya menyedihkan.. Tinggal sendiri selama bertahun-tahun membuat rasa iriku semakin besar pada orang-orang yang memiliki keluarga yang utuh.."

Naruto bersuara dengan sedikit gemetar kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia tidak sedih hanya saja Naruto merasa ia sakit.

Sakit hati, yang ia pendam sendiri.

Hanya dia yang tau, bahkan Shikamaru tertipu mentah-mentah dengan topeng yang Naruto pakai untuk menutupi kesedihannya dan rasa sakit hatinya atas takdir menyedihkan ini.

"Aku masih menunggu, jawab saja! Kau ingin tinggal atau ikut bersamaku..?!" Tobirama melipat tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya tegas menatap shappire didepannya.

"Jika itu bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatiku. Aku akan memilih ikut bersamamu!.."

Senyum Tobirama merekah begitu lebar, selama beberapa tahun ini akhirnya senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas diwajah keriput pria penguasa daratan utama Pulau Ginza itu.

"Akhirnya.."

"Selamat datang Senju Naruto!!.."

Tobirama mendekap tubuh cucunya. Pelukan jantan antar lelaki membuat Tobirama puas menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pergi ke daratan utama Pulau Ginza"

"Tunggu!!."

Tobirama mendesahmendesah kecewa. Sekarang apa lagi? Remaja itu banyak perhitungan. Tobirama kembali mendengus setelah desahan ketidak setujuannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada tetanggaku di rumah, lalu barang-barang ku belum aku bereskan... Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja?" Sulut Naruto dengan nada khas miliknya.

Tobirama menjentikan jarinya.

"Itu perkara yang mudah. Dalam hitungan menit semua barang-barang mu akan dikemas oleh anak buahku dan akan dikirim dengan mobil kargo ke Pulau Ginza. Lalu masalah tetanggamu kau bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan video pendek dan semuanya beres!!!.."

"Tidak semudah itu pak tua!" Bentak Naruto.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Tobirama merasa kalah dengan sikap cucunya ini? Dan kenapa dia berubah menjadi ooc? ini tidak benar. Tobirama harus tegas!!!!!.. Harga diri Tobirama tidak bisa diinjak dan diatur seenak jidatnya seperti ini...

"Cukup basa-basi tidak jelas ini!!.. Kita urus semuanya besok saja!!.. "

"Kau pikir aku akan mau?"

"MASUK SAJA KE DALAM MOBIL NARUTO!!"

\--

\--

 **TBC**

 **see you :)**


	5. chapter 5

_Suka-suka Ega, :v_

 _hehe.._ _maaf kalok ada banyak typo, tapi sumpah loh ega sendiri mereview semuanya sebelum publis. Yah kalok masih ada word yang salah tolong maafkan._

\--

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

 **Pagi Hari, di Kediaman Senju**

"Bangunkan dia, dan suruh dia menyusul kita saat sarapan. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Naruto pada semua orang!"

Kakashi mengangguk. Tadi malam sekitar jam setengah satu dinihari, Tobirama tiba di kediamannya. Kakashi melihatnya sendiri karena pria berambut abu-abu terang serupa uban itu, tak bisa tidur akibat pengaruh kafein yang ia minum.

Kemarin malam Tobirama pulang bersama seorang pemuda yang Kakakshi yakini dia adalah putra semata wayang dari Tsunade dan Minato yang hilang saat bencana tsunami yang menerjang pulau Gitzu 17 tahun lalu.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi keluarga Senju. Pasalnya seorang pewaris tunggal yang hilang telah pulang. Kakashi cukup khawatir dengan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila semua orang tau jika Naruto merupakan cucu kandung Tobirama yang hilang.

Pikiran Kakashi kalut, ia cukup merasa khawatir dengan status kedua anaknya. Kakashi sendiri sebenarnya tidak akan keberatan jika marga 'Senju-nya' diambil oleh Naruto.

Tapi rasa kekhawatiran Kakashi justru jatuh kepada putri bungsunya yaitu Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga selama ini Sakura sudah menjadi cucu kesayangan Tobirama dan sejak dulu memang Sakura sudah sangat dimanja olehnya. Bahkan kehadiran Sakura telah mampu menyingkirkan keberadaan si kembar Kushina dan Karin dari kepala Tobirama.

Ditambah lagi pergaulan Sakura yang berada di level kalangan anak pejabat, anak pengusaha dan juga kalangan terhormat dari putra-putri kerajaan pulau Ginza. Semua orang itu, sudah mengenal Sakura yang notabena adalah cucu seorang keluarga 'Senju' yang adidaya.

Maka apa jadinya jika putri kecilnya itu kehilangan marga 'Senju' di belakang namanya?

Dan ketika saatnya Naruto muncul lalu akan merebut marga' Senju' dari Sakura. Kakashi tidak yakin jika putrinya yang manis itu akan merasa senang dengan kehadiran saudara tirinya itu.

Setelah menghela nafasnya. Kakashi melangkah dan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai 3 tempat dimana kamar Naruto berada.

Ketika berada di pangkal anak tangga, Kakashi berpapasan dengan Karin. Keponakannya itu hanya menyapanya singkat seperti mengucapkan salam, 'selamat pagi' dan tersenyum tipis lalu Karin pergi ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

 **BRAKKKK...**

Lain halnya dengan Karin. Setiap pagi Kushina selalu bangun agak kesiangan. Gadis cantik berambut merah itu pasti selalu terburu-buru mengerjakan segala hal. Dan orang yang mendobrak pintu itu adalah Kushina.

"Astaga!!!.. Aku lupa mengambil buku matematika.." Umpatan Kushina yang keras itu mampu membuat Kakashi tertawa. Gadis itu berbalik lagi ke kamarnya dan setelah itu berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi paman Kakashi!!.." Ucap Kushina dengan pelafalan cepat setelah berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi juga Kushina, hati-hati menuruni tangga!" Seru Kakashi.

Kemudian Kakashi kembali berjalan. Dan akhirnya ia sampai dikamar Naruto. Yang letaknya tepat berada di depan kamar putri bungsunya.

 **KRIEETTT...**

Kakashi agak menegang, ia kaget dengan suara decitan pintu kamar putrinya. "Ayah?"

"Selamat pagi Sakura.."

"Iya, selamat pagi juga.. Apa yang ayah lakukan disana?" Selidik Sakura. Pasalnya gadis itu sudah tau jika kamar yang ada didepannya itu dari dulu memang tak berpenghuni. Lalu untuk apa ayahnya diam disana?

Kakashi hanya tersenyum canggung. Dan ia membuat peralihan lain agar Sakura tak bertanya lebih banyak padanya.

"Hm.. Ayah hanya kebetulan lewat. Oh iya! ayah baru ingat, untuk memberitaumu jika Hazel tadi terlihat mengunyah sepatu milik Hideki lagi.. Sepertinya kau harus menyembunyikan sepatu milik kakakmu itu sebelum Hideki menguliti Hazel hidup-hidup sebagai mantel bulu koleksinya"

Wajah Sakura langsung menjadi pucat. "Ayah serius?!" Teriak Sakura.

"Iya, Hazel ada dilantai bawah.."

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini kakak sangat membenci Hazel jika sepatunya rusak gara-gara digigit!"

"Ayah rasa kau harus segera menemukan Hazel"

Gadis cantik yang sudah rapi dengan balutan seragam khas Scorpion High School itu segera berlari untuk mencari hewan peliharaannya.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok...**

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kakashi lantas mengetuk pintu kamar milik Naruto.

"Naruto?!"

Karena tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

Kakashi melangkah sedikit, keadaan kamar itu sangat terang dan tak lama setelah Kakashi sampai di tengah-tengah kamar. Seorang pemuda baru saja muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Pemuda itu mengenakan handuk putih sebagai penutup perut bagian bawahnya, dan handuk itu panjangnya sampai selutut.

"Areee!!.." Naruto cepat-cepat menutupi dada bidangnya. Ia terkejut dengan penampakan Kakashi didepan matanya.

"Kau siapa?!" Sewot Naruto. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengintipnya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang begini.

"Aku pikir kau belum bangun. Tugasku hari ini adalah untuk membangunkanmu.." Kakashi tersenyum amat lebar, bahkan kedua matanya menyipit karenanya.

"Kebiasaanku yang bagun jam 5 pagi tidak akan berubah meskipun aku menginap disini.. Bedanya aku hanya tidak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya" Naruto berdecak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat segar dan tampan, mungkin karena efek dari penggunaan sabun mandi baru yang berada di kamar mandi rumah ini yang membuat tubuh Naruto begitu lebih fresh dari biasanya.

"Ah! Souka.. Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Kakashi Senju, kau bisa memanggilku Paman Kakashi jika kau mau. Atau Kakashi saja itu terserah padamu! Ngomong-ngomong selamat datang di keluarga Senju, anggap saja semua orang yang ada disini adalah keluargamu dan anggap saja rumah ini juga seperti rumahmu sendiri.. Jangan pernah merasa sungkan akan hal itu"

Kakashi menyodorkan tangan kanannya guna untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto. Tapi remaja sintal itu sepertinya enggan membalas salaman ramah dari Kakashi.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat kikuk dan canggung karena Naruto sendiri tidak menyambut baik salam hangat darinya. Alhasil Kakashi menarik kembali tangannya dan menyimpannya di saku celana kerjanya.

 _'Anak ini!!...'_ Batin Kakashi sedikit naik darah.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Dan ia setuju dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi tadi, bibirnya bergerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Naruto menahannya sejenak.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Lugas Kakashi, ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku akan coba untuk mengingat itu nanti, tapi pertama-tama.. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu dengan senang hati.. Katakan saja."

"Apa tidak ada baju bersih yang bisa aku pakai disini?"

\--

\--

Tobirama duduk di sisi paling ujung pada meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Meja makan itu sangat besar dan mewah, kapasitasnya muat untuk 10 orang lebih. Diatas meja juga telah tertata hidangan lezat sebagai santapan sarapan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Senju.

Mata tua itu bergulir untuk mengabseni wajah-wajah para penghuni rumah. Hanya ada tiga orang yang belum hadir disana. Mereka adalah Kakashi, Naruto dan Kurenai.

Orang yang paling dekat duduk di sisi Tobirama saat ini adalah cucu kesayangannya yaitu si putri bungsu Sakura Senju. Lalu diikuti pula dengan kehadiran sang kakak yaitu Hideki Senju.

Sedangkan di sisi kanan, satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan tempat duduknya Tobirama sengaja dikosongkan. Tempat itu adalah kursi untuk Naruto, setelah Naruto deretan berikutnya adalah Nagato, Karin, Kushina, Kurenai dan Shian.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali!.." Desah Tobirama dengan wajah kakunya yang khas.

"Dia siapa kek? Memangnya kakek sedang menunggu siapa lagi? Bukannya kita semua sudah lengkap berkumpul disini?!!"

Hanya ada satu orang berani bertanya langsung kepada Tobirama, dia adalah Sakura. Cucu emas keluarga Senju, tapi sebentar lagi gelar itu akan hilang dari tangannya.

"Tidak Sakura!.. Dia yang kakek maksud, adalah orang yang akan kakek kenalkan kepada kalian semua.."

Sakura dan Hideki saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Nagato sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengira-ngira siapa orang yang disebut oleh mertuanya itu.

"Ish!!.. Kenapa harus ada rahasia-rahasiaan segala.." Keluh si gadis cherry.

"Karena dia spesial.. Makanya harus kakek rahasiakan dulu dari kalian"

\--

\--

 **Sementara itu, ditempat yang lain!**

Naruto sedang memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sebuah baju casual yang sangat mahal kini membalu tubuhnya yang kekar akibat otot-otot lengan dan dada yang mulai terbentuk berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Sebelumnya Kakashi sudah menjelaskan jika Naruto bisa memakai semua baju yang ada di dalam lemari, sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan Naruto juga boleh memakai semua fasilitas apapun yang ada dirumah ini.

Termasuk juga fasilitas tambahan seperti ponsel canggih, mobil pribadi dan kartu kredit yang sudah Tobirama siapkan untuknya.

Selesai menjelaskan semuanya Kakashi membiarkan Naruto untuk berbenah diri. Dan ia sudah berpesan agar Naruto juga ikut bergabung pada jamuan sarapan wajib hari ini.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki baju sebersih dan sewangi ini, bahkan aku yakin penduduk di pulau Gitzu sekalipun tak ada yang punya baju dengan kualitas kain seperti ini.. Ah~ dasar orang kaya!!"

Naruto memutar badannya tiga kali didepan cermin. Maklumlah dulu Naruto hidup dalam kondisi serba susah. Bahkan disaat usianya masih belia Naruto sudah harus bekerja banting tulang untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri di pulau Gitzu. Ia tidak pernah punya barang mewah seperti, baju bagus yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang.

"Ah sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku mencari si kakek bau tanah itu dulu!"

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sedikit ingat mengenai denah tata letak rumah ini setelah ia melewatinya kemarin malam.

Di lantai bawah kemarin Naruto melihat ada ruang tamu yang lebar dan sebuah lorong menuju dapur. Naruto yakin Kakashi pasti menyuruhnya pergi ke sana untuk sarapan.

Waktu Naruto berjalan ke arah pangkal tangga utama. Ia tak sengaja mendengar sayup-sayup suara nyaring seorang wanita. Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika suara wanita itu terkesan menuntut.

Pada akhirnya Naruto yakin jika suara itu berasal dari salah satu kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka namun suasana ruangan didalamnya cukup gelap.

Niatnya sih Naruto tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang-orang di rumah ini, sebelum ia mengenal siapa saja penghuninya. Tapi rasa penasaran Naruto memuncak ketika suara aneh desahan menguar dari kamar tersebut. Dan dengan polosnya Naruto malah mengintipi kamar itu untuk memastikan jika suara yang ia dengar itu memang berasal dari suara manuisa bukan makhluk yang lain.

"Berhentilah menyodorkan tubuhmu padaku!"

"Tapi kau suka kan? Mengaku saja dasar pria munafik!"

"Aku tidak akan terpancing jika kau, masih bersikap waras didepanku!.."

"Sudahlah Kakashi, lanjutkan saja.. Pria dungu itu tidak akan tau apa yang kita lakukan disini.."

"Cukup!!.. Anggap saja yang tadi itu, tidak pernah terjadi!"

Naruto melotot, ia masih saja menguping dan coba mengintip dari balik pintu. "Yang benar saja, pria tadi sedang berdebat dengan seorang wanita? Dan apa yang aku lakukan disini?!!.." Bisik Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu kolot malah mengupingi Kakashi.

"Kau pria dingin yang tampan.. Andai saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu dari pada pria berengsek bau tanah itu, hidupku pasti akan bahagia.."

"T'ch!.. Sudahlah Kurenai. Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi lebih rendah dari jalang-jalang yang ada diluar sana.."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!.."

"Diam kau!.. Sekarang turunlah ke bawah.. Ayah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terlambat untuk sarapan hari ini, Kau tau ini hari yang penting!"

Naruto bergegas pergi setelah Kakashi berseru dengan nada marahnya. Sampai di bawah tangga, ternyata Kakashi lebih cepat menyusul Naruto. Hingga mereka berdua secara bersamaan sampai di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya.." Kakashi awalnya menyapa seluruh penghuni meja makan. Tobirama berbalik ke sumber suara dan senyumnya merekah bagaikan bunga yang sedang mengembang dengan indahnya.

 **Klonteng...**

Garpu yang Kushina pegang jatuh dan membentur piring berbahan keramik yang menjadi wadah dari makanannya. Gadis itu malah tersipu melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang bersih.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, karena seluruh pandangan penghuni meja makan itu, hanya tertuju pada sosok seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. Mereka semua menatap asing pemuda itu kecuali Kushina.

"Kenapa wajah kalian kaku begitu? Nah Naruto berdirilah disana."

Kakashi menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri di samping kanan Tobirama. Lebih tepatnya di belakang kursi yang akan ia duduki.

"Siapa dia?" Celetuk Sakura. Raut wajahnya menyelidik lalu dengan tatapan khasnya ia menilai Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terakhir Sakura membuang muka ke arah kakeknya, secara tak langsung ia meminta penjelasan kepada Tobirama.

"Mungkinkah dia?" Kakashi yang sudah mengambil tempat di samping Hideki langsung mengangguk setelah Nagato bertanya dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Hideki nampak sedikit murka. Diantara para cucu-cucu Senju yang lainnya. Hanya Hideki lah yang paling tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang sering dibawa pulang oleh kakeknya. Dia juga dulu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menentang pernikahan Tobirama bersama Kurenai.

Mungkin Tobirama tidak akan segan untuk menerima penolakan dari Hideki. Mengingat dulu Tobirama juga sangat menyayangi Hideki melebihi Sakura. Tapi melihat keadaan Hideki yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan karena kelumpuhannya. Tobirama bahkan tak akan mau mendengar kata-kata apapun yang meluncur dari mulut Hideki.

"Semuanya perkenalkan.. Dia adalah Naruto Senju, dia sama seperti kalian, Naruto itu adalah cucuku yang lahir dari pernikahan putriku Tsunade dan suaminya Minato yang meninggal akibat tsunami di pulau Gitzu.."

"AHHHH!!..." Para anak membulatkan mulut mereka. Yang paling kentara adalah Hideki. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat diatas meja makan.

"Karena Naruto sudah pulang... Dia akan menjadi satu-satunya cucuku yang akan menyandang nama Senju sebagai marganya dan akan mewarisi semua aset kekayaan keluarga Senju setelah aku mati!"

Ketegangan semakin memuncak di ruang makan. Ekspresi wajah para penghuni kediaman Senju yang berkumpul menjadi satu di atas meja makan pagi ini, seolah tak bisa dibaca dengan mata telanjang.

"Kenapa kakek dengan mudahnya memberikan nama keluarga Senju kepadanya? Aku yakin dia hanya seorang penipu yang mengaku sebagai anak dari bibi Tsunade dan paman Minato!!.." Hideki menuding Naruto dengan kasar. Karena Hideki merasa posisinya sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh Naruto. Dan Hideki tidak terima akan hal itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak terima begitu saja setelah saudara tirinya menyebutnya dengan kata penipu.

Ayolah, apa Naruto terlihat sekonyol itu sebagai seorang penipu?

Terlebih lagi memangnya apa keuntungan Naruto sebagai seorang penipu disini?

"Hei kau jaga mulutmu! Kau pikir aku mau dengan mudah diajak ke sini?!. Jika saja aku tidak penasaran dengan kebenaran dari siapa kedua orang tuaku aku tidak akan mau menginjakan kakiku disini!"

"Ah! Lihat dia.. Bahkan penipu itu tidak punya tata krama dalam berbicara. Dasar sampah rendahan.. Berani sekali mengaku sebagai cucu kakekku!!.. Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tau asal usulmu dari mana!!.."

"Hideki! Hentikan kata-kata mu!.." Kakashi mencegat anaknya untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi. Sebab Kakashi sudah melihat Tobirama mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Kenapa ayah malah membelanya? Dia tidak pantas untuk dibela, siapa dia?!.. Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar anak dari bibi Tsunade!.."

"Kakak benar, dia pasti seorang penipu!" Timpal Sakura.

"Hentikan Semuanya! Hideki, Sakura.. Kalian berdua menjadi orang yang paling ribut di sini.."

"Tapi kek! Kami hanya mengatakan apa yang benar.. Ini sangat janggal, kenapa kakek membawa anak ini pulang dan memberikan nama keluarga kita padanya? Aku tidak setuju!!.."

"Kushina dan Karin kalian tidak keberatan kan menerima Naruto sebagai saudara kalian?" Tobirama justru mengacuhkan ocehan Hideki.

Pria itu bertanya kepada cucu kembarnya. Kushina masih menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona dan Karin malah cuek bebek saja sedari tadi.

"Aku yakin apa yang ayah lakukan itu baik untuk semuanya. Anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan Minato aku rasa Tsunade akan senang melihat ayah sudah berhasil menemukan putranya yang hilang" Nagato mengomentari seperti apa yang Tobirama inginkan.

"Naruto, kenalkan.. Mereka berempat adalah saudaramu, si kembar merah.. Yang paling besar akan menjadi kakakmu dia adalah Kushina dan juga adik kembarnya itu bernama Karin.. Mereka berdua adalah anak dari putri pertamaku Miroku Senju." Tobirama menunjuk Kushina dan Karin secara bersamaan.

Dan kali ini Tobirama beralih ke sisi lainnya dimana ia mengenalkan Sakura dan Hideki secara bergantian. "Dan mereka berdua juga saudaramu. Hideki si sulung dan yang paling bungsu adalah Sakura. Mereka adalah anak dari Kakashi"

"Aku akan mengingat mereka" Komen Naruto.

"Yang terakhir, kau lihat gadis kecil itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk saat Tobirama menunjuk Shian. "Dia putriku.. namanya Shian"

Naruto bengong dengan wajah watados nya ketika ia baru mengetahui jika gadis berambut hitam itu adalah anak kakeknya. Berarti Naruto harus memanggil Shian itu dengan sebutan apa? Ah! sudahlah Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Kakek! Apa kau serius?.. Kenapa kau mengenalkan kami semua kepadanya?! Aku tidak suka dia!!.." Pekikan Sakura mengheningkan suasana lagi.

Sakura berkelakuan begitu keras menolak kehadiran Naruto di sini. Karena dirinya merasa takut jika nanti kasih sayang Tobirama terhadapnya akan terbagi habis.

Sakura terlalu nyaman dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang Tobirama berikan. Dimana Sakura benar-benar di perlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh kakeknya, dan Sakura sendiri juga menyayangi Tobirama. Hubungan cucu dan kakek yang harmonis. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sakura tidak akan bisa merengek manja kepada kakeknya karena ada Naruto yang akan mengganggu semuanya

"Sakura..!"

"Aku tidak mau punya saudara lagi!.. Terlebih lagi asal-usulnya itu tidak jelas seperti yang kak Hideki katakan!!.. Dia itu tidak pantas tinggal disini!!.." Sakura menjadi orang yang paling frontal diantara semuanya. Ia beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi dari rumah.

"Aku akan menyusul dia!" Kakashi melangkah dengan lebar untuk menyusul Sakura.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali.." Dengus Tobirama. Sebenarnya ia marah pada Sakura. Tapi kemarahannya masih bisa ia tahan, Sakura terlalu berharga jika sampai Tobirama menyakiti gadis itu dengan kasar. Tobirama tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai Sakura sedih atau bahkan terluka karena ucapan kemarahannya.

"Nah Naruto, jangan masukan ke dalam hati apa yang Sakura dan Hideki katakan.. Itu semua salahku yang terlalu memanjakan mereka. Jujur saja mereka adalah cucu-cucu kesayanganku sebelum kau muncul disini.. Duduklah!"

Naruto akhirnya duduk dan bergabung dimeja makan. "Sekarang akan aku ceritakan, kenapa aku dengan mantap mengangkatmu sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Senju."

"Baiklah.. Kedatanganku kesini memang untuk mendengarkan cerita itu.."

 **TBC**

\--

\--

Duh ega merasa tak percaya diri setelah selesai pengetikan chapter ini :(

ega merasa kurang pantas memperlakukan alur ceritanya seperti itu..

terlebih lagi kemampuan payah ega dalam membuat dialog itu juga yang membuat ega nggak percaya diri untuk mulai posting Up ffc lagi :(

padahal ega udah janji untuk tidak baperan lagi hiks.. tapi nggak bisa..

\--

\--

Jangan lupa klik follow dan favo ffc ini ya :)

btw terimakasih ega ucapkan kepada para pembaca..

Eaaa..., para pembaca kesayangan ega ada dibawah ini :3

Monkey D Levi, agisummimura, paijo payah, namikaze Yohan396, Lucifer, maenenim611, deztathea, guest (3), fans Narusaku, Ashuraindra64, Namikaze Aira, egit. ghitze, Lorai 29 Alus, Jeanne Dhie Arc, Repindo Markenson23, Naruto, Dekaa, Ryuki akagami, Narusaku lovers, NSL, guest (2), Karulum tipalih kulon77, ryuuzack, Zene99, Findhi-kun, Hyu0050, adammuhammad980, Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs, Uzumaki Intan-109, guest (1), narusaku29, click, Brengzeck, Humdy517, taufel855, 666-kuroXIvIX CAR123, firdaus minato, dan Narusaku Cheryy blossom55.

terimakasih semuanya~

mata-ri-negan-ba-pe-r-2k18


	6. chapter 6

_Suka-suka ega :3_

\--

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

Naruto akhirnya duduk dan bergabung dimeja makan. "Sekarang akan aku ceritakan, kenapa aku dengan mantap mengangkatmu sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Senju."

"Baiklah.. Kedatanganku kesini memang untuk mendengarkan cerita itu.."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tobirama memulai dongengnya dari masa dimana Tsunade dengan keras kepalanya, melawan ayahnya agar mendapat restu untuk menikahi Minato, -pria baik-baik yang sudah dikenalnya sekitar satu setengah tahun dan kebetulan Minato itu merupakan seorang bartender yang paling tampan di salah-satu bar milik Tobirama._

 _Tobirama menolak keras keinginan Tsunade, untuk menikah bersama Minato. Karena Tobirama merasa jika Minato adalah sosok pria rendahan yang tak pantas mendapatkan hati dan cinta dari putrinya_.

 _Rencana awalnya, Tobirama dulu telah menyiapkan calon suami untuk Tsunade yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga gengster terkenal di pulau Ginza._

 _Menjodohkan Tsunade dengan putra pemimpin gengster Yakuza tersebut. Tobirama berniat untuk melebarkan sayap bisnis haramnya bersama sang besan dan menantu. Tapi semua niatnya pupus saat Tsunade berkata jika dirinya telah mengandung anak Minato diluar nikah._

 _Saat itu Tobirama luar bisa murka. Tapi kemurkaannya hanya bertahan sesaat, lama-kelamaan hati batu yang Tobirama miliki perlahan meleleh saat melihat tatapan memelas putri kesayangannya._

 _Pria berengsek yang beruntung mendapatkan wanita seperti Tsunade, hanyalah seorang pekerja tetap di salah satu bar milik Tobirama._

 _Entahlah hal itu jauh sekali dari bayang-bayang masa depan yang telah Tobirama rancang untuk Tsunade._

 _Berselang beberapa minggu kemudian, pernikahan Tsunade berlangsung secara tertutup hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang mendapat undangan pernikahannya_.

 _Walaupun pesta pernikahan Tsunade berlangsung secara tertutup. Baik Tobirama, sepertinya tidak keberatan untuk menggelontorkan puluhan Miliar uang miliknya untuk biaya pernikahan putrinya._

 _Ah~ Tobirama sungguh ayah yang baik!.._

 _Setelah, beberapa bulan. Tepatnya saat kandungan Tsunade hampir menginjak usia 9 bulan. Tobirama memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika. Niatnya Tobirama ingin menghadiri kongres kaum pebisnis elit yang diadakan oleh salah satu temannya disana._

 _Saat itu baru saja, Tobirama sampai di Amerika dan baru saja ia berniat merebahkan diri di salah satu ranjang kamar hotel berbintang lima di New York. Ponsel Tobirama tiba-tiba berdering. Dan orang yang menelponnya adalah menantu kuningnya yang tak tau diri itu._

 _Berani sekali manusia hina itu menelpon langsung ke nomor pribadiku'. -Kurang lebih begitulah pikiran Tobirama pada malam itu._

 _Awalnya Tobirama menganggap jika telpon dari Monato itu tidak penting. Dan hampir saja ia matikan sambungannya, tetapi ia langsung teringat dengan wajah putrinya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Tobirama merendah, dan berbicara dengan Minato melalui telepon._

 _Rupanya tujuan Minato menelepon Tobirama saat itu adalah untuk memberitahukan kepada mertuanya bahwa Tsunade sudah melahirkan._

 _Kabar jika Tsunade sudah melahirkan membuat Tobirama menjerit. Terlebih lagi saat itu Minato mengatakan jika anak yang dilahirkan oleh Tsunade berjenis kelamin laki-laki._

 _Tobirama malah berteriak lantang di sebrang telepon hingga Minato harus menjauhkan jarak ponselnya dari telinga._

 _Sayangnya Kongres bisnis tersebut harus Tobirama hadiri selama 5 hari. Jadi dirinya memilih untuk menetap di Amerika dulu sampai kongresnya selesai. Dan dengan berat hati Tobirama harus menahan rasa kerinduannya kepada Tsunade dan cucu kecilnya._

 _Hal yang membuat Tobirama begitu teramat sangat senang, ketika Tsunade melahirkan anak laki-laki adalah karena dirinya tidak mau dianggap kalah oleh teman-teman nya, yang kebanyakan memiliki pewaris kerajaan bisnis yang sangat tangguh-tangguh._

 _Saat Miroku melahirkan sikembar Kushina dan Karin yang terlahir prematur, nyawa putri sulung Tobirama itu tak dapat diselamatkan akibat Miroku mengalami pendarahan yang parah._

 _O_ _tomatis garis keturunan putrinya sudah terputus. Dan Tobirama menyalahkan Nagato atas peristiwa meninggalnya putri pertamanya, karena kelalaiannya hingga membiarkan Miroku terpleset dari pertengahan anak tangga dirumahnya._

 _Lalu menyebabkan Miroku harus melahirkan kedua anaknya dengan jalan operasi besar yang beresiko dan dalam keadaan bayi yang prematur._

 _Harapan terakhir Tobirama demi mendapatkan seorang cucu yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaan keluarga Senju hanya tinggal pada Tsunade saja._

 _Dan kabar jika anak pertama Tsunade itu seorang laki-laki. Benar-benar, membuat mimpi Tobirama menjadi nyata. Hanya dalam waktu sembilan bulan setelah putri bungsunya itu menikah._

 _Semenjak Tsunade melahirkan anaknya, setiap malam Tobirama pasti melakukan video call dengan putrinya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tsunade._

 _Ayahnya itu juga mengirimkan seorang bodyguard dan satu tim mata-mata untuk melaporkan keadaan terkini dari putri dan cucunya itu._

 _Kongres menyebalkan yang berlangsung lama! Rasa kerinduan terhadap putri kesayangan dan cucu kebanggaannya yang tak bisa ia bendung, hampir membuat Tobirama merasa gila di Amerika._

 _ **"Nama nya Naruto.. Apa menurut ayah itu aneh?" Kata Tsunade dari layar leptop IPhone milik Tobirama. Yap saat ini mereka sedang melakukan video call yang sudah rutin Tobirama lakukan selama 2 hari belakangan.**_

 _ **"Iti nama yang Bagus.. Seperti nama pembawa keberuntungan" Balas Tobirama.**_

 _ **"Syukurlah jika ayah suka.. Cepatlah pulang, sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakeknya.. Dari tadi dia menangis terus."**_

 _ **"Benarkah? Huahahaha... Cucuku memang tidak sabaran sama seperti ibunya"**_

 _ **"Ish!! Ayah aku serius.. Cepatlah pulang aku rindu ayah.."**_

 _ **"Baiklah 3 hari lagi ayah akan pulang, jaga kesehatanmu! Jika ada satu nyamuk yang menggigit Naruto. Katakan saja pada ayah.. Akan ayah pastikan di abad ini spesies nyamuk akan punah disuluruh dunia"**_

 _ **"Ayah!! kau itu terlalu berlebihan.. Dan kau sangat tidak berperi kehewanan.." Pekik Tsunade.**_

 _ **"Hahaha... Itu untuk melindungi Naruto ayah tidak keberatan jika harus memusnahkan apapu yang ada didunia" Sombong Tobirama lengkap dengan wajah khasnya.**_

 _ **"Baiklah terserah ayah saja!. Aku ngantuk sekali, disini masih siang tapi karena Naruto selalu menangis di tengah malam aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.."**_

 _ **"Iya, ayah tau.. Hm.. Padahal ayah masih ingin banyak mengobrol denganmu. Tapi kita lanjutkan besok saja oyasumi..."**_

 _ **"Haik.."**_

 _Keesokan paginya waktu Amerika, Tobirama yang sudah rapi dengan balutan baju santainya. Tiba-tiba memanas, karena laporan dari salah satu mata-matanya yang mengintai putrinya._

 _Mata-mata itu melaporkan bahwa Minato sudah membawa Tsunade pergi dari rumah dan berencana untuk menetap di kampung halamannya yaitu di pulau terpencil daratan Gitzu wilayah timur._

 _Tobirama meradang._

 _Berani sekali menantu kuning tak tau diri itu, berniat untuk mengajak anaknya tinggal di pulau terpencil seperti itu!!_

 _Berontakan kemarahan Tobirama ia lampiaskan kepada mata-mata yang tak berdosa itu._

 _Pasalnya tindakan Minato yang tak memberitahukan rencana kepindahan mereka, pada Tobirama telah memancing perang sengit yang akan terjadi antara menatu dan mertua keluarga Senju._

 _ **"Dasar bodoh kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka pergi!?"** Kurang lebih begitulah ucapan Tobirama kepada tim mata-mata bodoh miliknya._

 _ **"Kami sudah mencegatnya. Tetapi nona Tsunade berkata jika ia sudah mengantongi ijin anda untuk pindah ke pulau Gitzu.. Bahkan nona Tsunade mengajak serta putranya ke sana!."**_

 _ **"Bodoh, dasar kalian semua tidak becus!!.. Kalian malah mempercayai perkataan Tsunade tanpa meminta konfirmasi dari ku?! Akan aku bunuh kalian setelah tiba di Ginza!"**_

 _ **"Maafkan kami Tuan.. Maafkan kelalaian kami, kami mohon.."**_

 _Barisan mata-mata yang sedang melakukan video call dengan Tobirama terlihat membungkuk dan bersujut diatas lantai. Tapi Tobirama tak peduli dengan permohonon maaf mereka._

 _ **"Keparat kau Minato!!.. Bisa-bisa nya dia mencuci otak putriku untuk mengikutinya ke pulau jelek itu.."**_

 _ **"Tuan beri kami perintah untuk menangkap tuan Minato!!.."**_

 _ **"Tidak!!.."**_

 _Hening, mata-mata yang berjumlah 5 orang itu sedikit mendongkak dari posisi bersujutnya. Wajah Tobirama nampak mengerikan percis seperti wajah orang psikopat yang menyeringai dengan bahagianya._

 _ **"Kalian semua.. Susul Minato dan Tsunade ke pulau Gitzu, setelah itu singkirkan Minato dari kehidupan Tsunade untuk selamanya!!.. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, kali ini jangan sampai gagal. Jangan sampai Tsunade tau ada konspirasi dibalik musnahnya Minato dari dunia ini!"**_

 _Perintah mutlah dari Tobirama langsung dilaksanakan oleh kaki tangannya itu._

 _Setelah pulang dari Kongres, Tobirama mendapat puluhan kali telepon dari Nagato, dan beberapa pesan masuk yang belum ia baca karena saat Kongres Tobirama tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memainkan ponselnya._

 _ **"Ayah! Ini penting!!!.. Buka saluran berita.. Tsunade dan Minato menjadi korban bencana Tsunami!.."**_

 _Mata tuanya membulat sempurna setelah membaca salah satu pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh Nagato._

 _Langsung saja Tobirama menyalakan televisi besar yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel._

 _Seluruh dunia ternyata menayangkan peristiwa Tsunami yang menerjang daratan pulau Gitzu. Tsunami yang luarbiasa dasyat dengan gelombang 8,8 skala richter._

 _P_ _onsel Tobirama terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tubuh pria itu kaku setelah melihat wilayah Gitzu Timur luluh lanta, rata dengan tanah. Bahkan tak ada satupun bangunan yang utuh berdiri setelah terjangan tsunami._

 _Dan bagaimana kondisi Tsunade?_

 _Oh tidak!!.. Putrinya ada disana saat bencana tsunami itu terjadi._

 _ **"KEPARAAATTTTT!!!... TSUNADE!!..."**_

 _Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Tobirama langsung menuju ke bandara. Ia berniat untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Amerika dengan pesawat jet pribadi milik temannya yang kebetulan menghadiri kongres dengan fasilitas pribadi._

 _Sampai di Daratan pulau utama Ginza. Tobirama langsung menaiki helikopter yang sudah disiapkan oleh bodyguard suruhannya._

 _M_ _engingat tidak ada lapangan yang layak untuk tempat mendaratnya pesawat jet yang ditumpangi oleh Tobirama di pulau Gitzu, akhirnya pilihan keduanya jatuh pada moda transportasi udara lain yang lebih praktis dan tak kalah cepat yaitu helikopter._

 _Nagato dan Kakashi sudah berpesan kepada Tobirama agar tidak terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Tsunade. Karena mereka berdua tengah mencari keberadaan saudaranya ke seluruh wilayah yang dilindas oleh bencana._

 _Tapi perkataan Nagato dan Kakashi tak mampu membendung keinginan Tobirama untuk percaya dan yakin jika putrinya itu baik-baik saja._

 _Nagato yang memakai rompi regu penyelamat sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah helikopter melintas diatas kepalanya._

 _Helikpter itu begitu sangat dekat hingga angin dari kibasan baling-balingnya mampu menerbangkan puing-puing bangunan yang roboh._

 _ **"NAGATOO!!.."**_

 _Tobirama turun dari helikopter dengan seutas tali. Untungnya ia bisa mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tanah._

 _ **"AYAH!?.."** Nagato yang masih melindungi wajahnya, hanya mampu mengintip dari celah tangannya ketika Tobirama berdiri dihadapannya._

 _ **GREEPPP..**_

 _Tobirama mencengkram kerah baju menatu pertamanya itu begitu guat. **"Keparatt kau!"**_

 _He_ _likopter itu sudah pergi dan regu penyelamat yang lain kembali fokus mencari korban setelah angin berhenti menghembuskan benda-benda disekitarnya._

 _ **"A-apa.. yang ayah lakukan disini!?"** Nagato hampir tak bisa bernafas karena cekikan tangan Tobirama yang luarbiasa kuat._

 _ **"Kenapa kau membiarkan Tsunade pergi Hah!!!."**_

 _ **"Saat itu aku tidak ada dirumah! Arghh.."**_

 _ **"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN ANAKKU LAGI..."**_

 _ **"Uhukk!!... uhukk..."**_

 _Perlahan cekikan Tobirama mulai mengendor. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Nagato melihat Tobirama menangis. Setelah kematian Miroku satu tahun lalu._

 _ **"Ayah tenanglah!.. Seluruh regu penyelamat sedang mencari keberadaan Tsunade! Aku yakin dia masih hidup hanya saja kita tidak tau dia ada dimana.."** Nagato terlihat hendak merangkul Tobirama. Namun tangan Nagato ditepis oleh pria paruh baya itu._

 _ **"Iya kau benar.. Semua orang harus mencari dimana Tsunade dan cucuku berada!!.."**_

 _Mulai saat itu Tobirama mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya yang ada di pulau Ginza untuk membantu mencari Tsunade di pulau Gitzu._

 _Siang dan malam, Tobirama tidak pernah lelah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menemukan Tsunade. Tobirama selalu rutin memeriksa daftar nama-nama jasat yang telah ditemukan dan sudah diidentifikasi oleh tim sar. Sayangnya nama Tsunade tidak pernah tertera disana._

 _Saat malam hari terhitung sudah 6 hari pasca bencana tsunami. Di tempat pos pemeriksaan jasad. Nagato meminta Tobirama untuk memastikan salah satu jasad yang ditemukan oleh tim Sar. Nagato melihat jasad itu mirip dengan Tsunade dan Minato._

 _Nagato ingin Tobirama langsung yang memastikan kebenaran dari jasad itu._

 _ **"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"**_

 _Nagato terduduk lemas. Melihat reaksi ayahnya, dan dia jadi yakin jika itu pasti jasad Tsunade._

 _ **"Kami menemukan kartu ini di dompet korban"**_

 _Kakashi yang juga ada disana menerima kartu tanda pengenal yang tim sar berikan._

 _ **"Dia Minato.."**_

 _ **"Perempuan ini, apa ada hubungannya dengan pria ini?"** Tim sar bertanya pada Kakashi yang masih terlihat sadar, ia tidak linglung seperti Nagato dan Tobirama._

 _ **"Dia istrinya.. Mereka sepasang suami istri! Apa tim sar tidak menemukan seorang bayi bersama mereka?"**_

 _ **"Bayi!!?"** Tim sar yang ada disana semuanya mengernyit bingung._

 _ **"Iya seorang bayi.. Mereka pergi dengan membawa bayinya yang berusia sekitar 4 hari"** Jelas kakashi._

 _ **"Sepertinya tidak ada bayi di sana.. Saat kami menemukan jasad mereka, di bawah timbunan.. Kami tidak melihat ada jasad lain, apalagi bayi yang anda maksud.. Kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya.."** Jawab tim sar berbadan gemuk._

 _Kakashi mendesah. Ini nampak semakin sulit saja **"Ada berapa korban anak-anak yang terdata sampai sekarang?"** Tanyanya lagi._

 _ **"Di catatan ini ada lebih dari 100 jiwa.. Dan kami belum bisa mengidentifikasikan semua identitas jasadnya"**_

 _Kakashi menggigit jarinya. Pupus sudah harapan nya untuk menemukan bayi Naruto._

 _ **"Gelombang tsunami sangat tinggi dan besar.. Gelombang itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan gedung, aku rasa bayi semungil itu tidak bisa bertahan dari hantaman ombak liar yang meluluhlantakan seluruh wilayah pulau Gitzu"** Seorang tim sar juga mengutaran pendapatnya mengenai kejadian dan kemungkinan bertahan hidup dari seorang bayi yang mustahil selamat dari kejadian itu._

 _ **"Ikhlaskan saja bayi itu.. bayi berusia 4 hari itu, pasti sudah tewas. Tapi kami akan tetap berusaha untuk mencari jasadnya. Jangan Khawatir, sekarang kau cukup kuatkan ayahmu dulu..."** Salah satu Tim Sar menepuk bahu Kakashi lalu berlalu pergi dari tenda._

 _ **"Ah~ sayang sekali mereka meninggal.. Semoga mereka mendapat tempat yang layak diatas sana.. Ayo kita pastikan sekali lagi identitas lengkapnya"** Tim sar berbadan gendut itu menutup ziper jasad Tsunade dan Minato yang sudah terbungkus oleh kantung mayat berwarna orange._

 _ **"Kenapa putri ku harus mati!"**_

 _ **"Ayah dia benar-benar Tsunade.."**_

 _ **"Kenapa semuanya harus pergi.. Bahkan Tsunade dan Naruto"** Tobirama masih memberontak. Nagato dan Kakashi segera mengamankan ayah mereka agar tidak mengamuk di tenda akibat kesedihannya ditinggal oleh Tsunade, Minato dan cucunya._

 _Dua_ _bulan kemudian. Tim sar memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian korban. Setelah total korban yang ditemukan dan korban hilang cocok dengan jumlah penduduk yang dilaporkan meninggal di pulau Gitzu, upacara pemakaman masal pun berlangsung hikmat._

 _Tobirama hadir diantara ribuan masyarakat pulau Gitzu yang berduka._

 _Setelah upacara pemakaman. Tobirama bertemu dengan seseorang di dekat bibir pantai pulau Gitzu yang sepi dan tenang._

 _ **"Seperti keinginanmu..."**_

 _Tobirama mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil yang orang itu berikan. **"Dengan ini aku akan menemukanmu.. Karena aku yakin kau belum mati!!"** Desis Tobirama._

 _ **"Ya, saya doakan semoga anda akan segera menemukan cucu anda"**_

 _ **"Iya itu pasti. Ngomong-ngomong jasamu ini akan selalu aku kenang! Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau membutuhkan bantuan temui saja aku"**_

 _ **"Terimakasih sebelumnya, anda sangat dermawan tuan Tobirama.."**_

 _ **"kau juga pria yang baik Iruka, terimakasih sudah mengambilkan ini untukku"**_

 _ **Flashback off.**_

\--

\--

"Karena sifat membangkang dan keras kepala milik ayahmu, putriku Tsunade harus meninggal di hari itu"

Di meja makan keluarga Senju kini hanya tersisa Hideki, Naruto dan Tobirama.

Nagato sudah pergi untuk mengantar Karin dan Kushina ke sekolah. Sedangkan Kakashi sedang mengejar Sakura.

Mata Naruto hampir berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan kakeknya. Ayah dan ibunya memang benar meniggal karena tsunami.

"Aku sudah tau, kedua orang tuaku pasti meninggal karena tsunami itu! Tapi kau tidak boleh menyalahkan ayahku sepenuhnya karena kejadian itu.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti Naruto?-"

"-Ayahmu yang bersalah!!.. Karena hari itu dia membawa ibumu dan dirimu pergi ke pulau terkutuk itu! Andai saja pria bodoh itu tidak membawa kalian pergi. Pasti saat ini kalian sudah menjadi keluarga yang bahagia"

"CUKUP PAK TUA!!.." Bentak Naruto.

Tobirama memandang wajah cucunya yang tersirat akan rasa sakit dan kesepian yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak mau menyalahkan siapapun! Ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena takdir, aku sudah lama merelakan mereka.. Dan jika kau masih saja menyalahkan ayahku atas kejadian tsunami itu, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Naruto mendesis dan menekankan kalimatnya di bagian akhir.

Tobirama melirekskan dirinya setelah mendapat ancaman dari cucunya.

"Masih ada yang ingin aku dengar darimu.. Katakan yang lainnya!!" Desak Naruto cepat. Dirinya tak mau mendengar luka lama mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

Ayolah tolong mengerti perasaan Naruto~

"Baiklah.. Kau mempunyai jiwa menuntut yang keras sama seperti Tsunade, tapi disini apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan, tenang saja Naruto.. kakekmu ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu!!!.."

TBC

\--

\--

Silahkan di geser :) chap 7 udah up barengan sama. chap 6

\--

terimakasih semuanya :3

\--

\--

Ega bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada kalian.. disaat ega ingin beramah-tamah dengan para readers, ada saja orang yang mengacaukannya.


	7. chapter 7

_Suka-suka ega :3_

\--

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

"Masih ada yang ingin aku dengar darimu.. Katakan yang lainnya!!" Desak Naruto cepat. Dirinya tak mau mendengar luka lama mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

Ayolah tolong mengerti perasaan Naruto~

"Baiklah.. Kau mempunyai jiwa menuntut yang keras sama seperti Tsunade, tapi disini apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan, tenang saja Naruto.. kakekmu ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu!!!.."

"-Ada berapa pertanyaan yang ada dikepalamu?" Selidik Tobirama.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu matanya tajam menatap lurus wajah kakeknya. "Banyak!"

"Salah satunya, kenapa kau baru mencariku? Kau tau maksudnya selama ini.. Selama 17 tahun aku hidup, kenapa baru sekarang kau datang?!"

Yah, sungguh pintar. Tobirama mendelik dengan pertanyaan Naruto, pria itu terlihat mengusap bibir cangkir mungil yang menjadi wadah teh hijau kesukaannya.

Pandangan Tobirama sedikit melirik Hideki, lalu kembali memainkan cangkir mungil itu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang ya?" Balik Tobirama seolah mengulur waktu.

"Katakan!" Naruto sudah mengunci kepalan tangannya begitu kuat. Entah kenapa ia merasa diperlakukan tak adil, maksudnya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Naruto merasa jika Tobirama datang kepadanya hanya untuk dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki itu.

Dan kenapa waktunya harus sekarang?

Kenapa tidak dari dulu jika memang Tobirama merasa kalau Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya?

Sekali hembusan nafas akhirnya Tobirama angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, sebelum kau bicara lebih panjang dari itu.."

"Baiklah kau menang.."

\--

\--

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tobirama mengubur dalam-dalam kenangannya, terhadap Tsunade dan Naruto yang dinyatakan tewas saat tsunami terjadi._

 _Setelah lewat hampir 2 tahun dari kejadian itu. Tobirama pergi meninggalkan daratan Ginza dan menetap di Amerika selama 7 tahun._

 _Semua aset usahanya yang berkembang di daratan utama Pulau Ginza ia serahkan kepada Kakashi. Sedangkan Nagato, erghh!! Tobirama tidak bisa berharap banyak kenapa menantunya itu yang lebih fokus untuk mengembangkan minat berpolitiknya._

 _Nagato sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan bisnis prostitusi yang Tobirama miliki. Karena itulah komunikasi Nagato dan Tobirama sempat terputus selama 4 tahun._

 _Setelah 7 tahun puas menetap di Amerika. Tobirama akhirnya pulang lagi ke daratan utama pulau Ginza. Begitu terkejutnya Tobirama setelah pulang ke tanah kelahirannya ia disambut oleh dua bocah imut yang merupakan anak dari Kakashi._

 _Tobirama langsung terhenyak, dua bocah imut dan manis itu seolah membuka harapan Tobirama. Dimana ia terpokus untuk menjadikan Hideki sebagai pewaris miliknya, setelah kehilangan Naruto._

 _Kakashi adalah anak angkatnya. Tobirama mengangkat Kakashi sebagai anaknya karena ketidak sengajaan dimana dulu Tobirama sempat menabrak kendaraan milik kedua orang tua kakashi. Naasnya kedua orang tua Kakashi mati ditempat akibat kecelakaan itu._

 _Untuk yang pertama kalinya waktu itu Tobirama merasa dirinya telah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, karena merasa kasihan melihat kedukaan yang Kakashi alami akibat ulahnya._

 _Akhirnya Tobirama mengangkat Kakashi sebagai putra tirinya._

 _Kehadiran Hideki dan Sakura yang sekaligus menambah jumlah cucu di keluarga Senju membuat Tobirama lupa akan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari Naruto._

 _Lambat laun, kasih sayang Tobirama semakin membesar untuk Hideki dan Sakura. Terlebih lagi kedua anak Kakashi itu sepertinya memiliki bakat hebat yang masih terpendam._

 _Ah~ penerus yang sangat istimewa Tobirama sangat menyukai dan menyayangi mereka._

 _Karena hal itu juga, Kakashi yang awalnya bermarga Hatake kini berubah menjadi marga utama yang dimiliki oleh keluarga terpandang sekaligus keluarga kaya raya di daratan utama pulau Ginza. Yaitu marga Senju._

 _Kakashi Senju, Hideki Senju dan Sakura Senju. Terdengar seperti marga yang pas untuk nama mereka._

 _Tobirama benar-benar pria yang baik hati, ia memindahkan marga Senju milik menantunya dan memberikannya secara percuma untuk Kakashi dan anak-anak nya._

 _Menurut Tobirama tindakannya benar, karena telah memindahkan marga Senju Nagato._

 _Tetapi menurut beberapa orang khususnya keluarga kerajaan Ginza yang dekat dengan keluarga Senju. Menganggap jika Tobirama sudah tidak waras lagi._

 _\--_

 _Disaat hari-hari tua Tobirama yang bahagia, ia habiskan dengan kesibukan mengurus cucu-cucu nya._

 _Sebuah petaka kembali muncul, dimana saat Hideki berumur 15 tahun. Anak itu mengalami kecelakaan tunggal dan mengharuskan ia kehilangan fungsi alat gerak bagian bawahnya._

 _" **Kakinya lumpuh"**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau katakan dokter!!.. Aku akan membunuhmu jika Hideki tidak bisa berjalan lagi"** Tobirama memaki dokter yang menangani Hideki di rumah sakit._

 _ **"Tenangkan dia!.. Orang itu sudah gila! Dia ingin menyakiti dokter"** Beberapa perawat laki-laki bahkan satpam juga ikut mengamankan Tobirama yang masih mencengkram kerah baju dokter malang itu._

 _ **"Katakan padaku jika cucuku bisa berjalan lagi!!.."** Paksa Tobirama._

 _ **"Ayah sudah hentikan!"** Paksa Kakashi. Tapi Tobirama mendadak tuli saat itu._

 _ **"Hideki tidak boleh lumpuh! Dia yang akan aku jadikan pewaris keluarga Senju selanjutnya!.. Dia Tidak Boleh Lumpuh.."**_

 _ **"Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.. Tulang keringnya hancur didalam, akibat benturan itu.. Mustahil untuknya bisa sembuh. Seharusnya anda bersyukur jika kami belum mengambil tindakan amputasi untuk cucu anda!!.."**_

 _Seorang dokter sudah tidak bisa membendung emosinya. Dia berkata kasar pada Tobirama. Dan alhasil pria tua itu menghajar habis-habisan dokter malang yang baru saja berbicara kacar padanya._

 _Sejak kejadian itu, Tobirama mendadak menjadi orang yang sedikit tertutup. Bahkan Sakura merasa jika sifat kakeknya agak sedikit aneh dan berubah dari biasanya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada kakek?"_

 _Saat itu sakura berusia 12 tahun. Dia belum mengerti kemelut yang Tobirama rasakan didalam hatinya._

 _\--_

 _6 Bulan berlalu setelah kecelakaan Hideki. Tobirama menemui seorang dokter spesialis yang ia percayai. Namanya adalah dokter Orochimaru._

 _Semangat Tobirama kembali terpupuk untuk menemukan Naruto. Ia bahkan merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari anak Tsunade yang ia yakini masih hidup._

 _Semuanya karena cinta yang Tobirama berikan ke pada Hideki hingga ia melupakan Naruto dengan mudah._

 _Tapi kali ini Tobirama bertekat akan mendapatkan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak peduli._

 _Semuanya akan Tobirama lakukan selama ia masih hidup di dunia. Tobirama tidak akan lelah mencari Naruto meskipun ia sudah terlambat beberapa tahun._

 _ **"Bantu aku untuk menemukan cucuku!"**_

 _ **"Bukannya kau sudah memiliki 4 cucu?"** Orochimaru mengernyit bingung._

 _Ia mengenal Tobirama karena sebelum Orochimaru menjadi seorang dokter. Dulu dirinya pernah menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba saat masih remaja dan sering bertemu dengan Tobirama di salah satu bar terkenal di Ginza._

 _ **"Bukan mereka maksudku.. ini tentang putra Tsunade"**_

 _ **"Ah? Bukannya putrimu, menantu keduamu dan anaknya sudah tewas"**_

 _ **"Tsunade dan Minato memang sudah mati, tapi aku yakin anak mereka masih hidup"**_

 _ **"Apa kau sudah gila?"** Orochimaru memekik._

 _ **BRAKKK..**_

 _Tobirama menggebrak meja. Orochimaru hanya mampu terkaget dengan sangat gemulai._

 _ **"Tutup mulutmu dan lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan.. Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau minta, asalkan bantu aku mencari cucuku itu dengan ini!"**_

 _ **"Kau mengancamku! Aku akan pikirkan dulu. Kau membuat aku takut!!.."**_

 _ **"Tidak ada waktu untukmu berfikir ini bukan ancaman dariku, tapi ini perintah!!.."**_

 _ **"Aish.!!.. Kakek, kau ini!!! Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi turunkan dulu pistol itu dari kepalaku!!.."**_

 _Tobirama menurunkan pistol miliknya dan menyimpannya ditempat yang aman._

 _Ia menyeringai karena dokter Orochimaru yang akan mengurus segala keperluan untuk mengecek kecocokan DNA satu-persatu anak usia 9-20 tahun yang ada di seluruh daratan pulau utama Ginza dan Gitzu dengan sisa DNA Tsunade yang Tobirama miliki._

 _"Anak pintar.. Simpan ini" Tobirama tersenyum dan menyerahkan botol semple DNA milik putrinya._

 _"Jika kau perlu uang.. Hubungi aku, jika kau perlu orang kau juga bisa menggunakan pasukanku.. Lakukan yang terbaik!"_

 _Saat Tobirama pergi, Orochimaru sudah menjambak-jembak rambutnya. Bisa-bisanya si pak tua peot itu menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan seperti ini._

 _Andai saja dulu Orochimaru tidak bertemu dengan Tobirama mungkin hidupnya bisa tenang dan tentram lahir batin._

 _\--_

 _\--_

 _Proyek bernilai puluhan miliar itu akhirnya terealisasi 10 bulan setelah masa persiapannya._

 _Tobirama membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memanipulasikan kegiatannya. Untuk mempermudah pencarian Naruto, Tobirama memalsukan program kerja di bidang kesehatan milik Perdana Mentri Ginza yang dijabat oleh Nagato._

 _Isu jika disetiap sekolah akan ada pemeriksaan kesehatan oleh pihak dari dinas kesehatan pusat itu, hanyalah kamuplase. Agar Orochimaru bisa mengambil sampel darah dari semua anak-anak di pulau Ginza dan Gitzu dengan mudah tanpa ada kecurigaan dari banyak pihak._

 _Dan untuk menemukan DNA anak yang cocok dengan DNA Tsunade itu tidak mudah._

 _Dari ribuan anak yang ada di pulau Ginza tak satupun dari mereka yang DNA-nya cocok dengan DNA milik Tsunade._

 _Pada akhirnya pencarian meluas sampai ke pulau Gitzu. Dan satu dari ribuan DNA anak-anak yang bersekolah disana cocok dengan DNA-milik Tsunade._

 _Anak itu adalah Naruto Kiriki. Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Hatsuma High School tepatnya di wilayah pulau Gitzu Timur yang terisolir._

 _ **Fashback**_ _ **off**_

 _\--_

 _\--_

Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi Naruto"

Naruto membaca surat keterangan bahwa DNA miliknya benar-benar cocok dengan DNA milik Tsunade. Matanya dengan teliti membaca setiap kata yang ada disana.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa hidup tenang karena aku sudah menemukanmu"

Naruto menghempaskan kertas yang ia baca.

"Aku masih belum pecaya"

"Apa yang membuatmu gundah?"

"Ini terlalu mendadak!"

"Tidak masalah.. Kau seorang Senju sekarang. Hidupmu disini. Jangan pikirkan yang lain!!"

"Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah kau memanfaatkanku!!!.. Saat dia lumpuh kau baru ingat ada aku yang masih hidup.. Jika dia tidak lumpuh apa, kau akan tetap mencariku?"

Naruto berkata sambil menujuk Hideki. Tobirama termenung sesaat. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Naruto. Jika tidak karena kejadian Hideki yang lumpuh mana mungkin Tobirama akan ingat untuk mencari Naruto.

Semuanya karena salahnya.

Tobirama buta akan kekuasaan, tahta dan cinta yang berlebih pada satu hal yang bukan seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Tobirama tau Naruto masih hidup. Ada satu ikatan kuat yang memberitahukan jika cucunya itu masih hidup. Tapi ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk mencari pengganti posisi cucunya.

Argh! Semuanya membuat Tobirama mendadak menjadi gila. Masalahnya semua kejadian itu sudah berlalu percuma juga rasanya untuk menyesal.

"Naruto dengar! Aku mencarimu karena aku tau kau masih hidup.. Meskipun Hideki tidak lumpuh sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencarimu walaupun aku tau waktunya sudah terlambat."

"Bedebah!!.."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar.

Apa yang membebani kepalanya?

Apa Naruto masih belum siap menerima marga Senju?

Atau apa jiwa nya sedikit terguncang dengan semua kebenaran yang ia dengar barusan?

"Aku harus pergi"

"Mau kemana kau!?"

"Ke suatu tempat"

"Anak ini benar-benar.." Tobirama menggeram dengan sikap Naruto. Bocah 17 tahun itu mendadak mengeluarkan aura dingin yang menusuk.

Ada apa ini? Rasanya Tobirama tidak menyembunyikan kebenaran apapun darinya.

"Hei! Naruto.." Teriak kencang Tobirama. Tapi ia hanya melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya keluar dari rumah.

Hening sesaat sampai pada Hideki yang memancing Tobirama.

"-Aku baru tau semuanya.. Ternyata kasih sayang kakek selama ini hanya sebatas rasa obsesi untuk menunjukan jika keluarga Senju memiliki kekuasaan, harta dan tahta. Semua kasih sayang kakek itu palsu!!!"

"Dasar pembohong.." Hideki beranjak dengan mendorong kursi rodanya.

Tak lama kemudian Hideki sempat berhenti setelah 3 kali putaran roda, membawanya menjauh dari meja makan. "Apa ayah sudah tau kebusukan kakek selama ini?! Benar-benar menjijikan!!.."

Hideki memandang kesal wajah kakeknya. Ternyata alasan besar itulah kenapa dulu Tobirama begitu menyayangi Hideki dan setelah ia lumpuh bahkan Tobirama tidak ingat jika memiliki cucu laki-laki yang dulu pernah ia sayangi.

Hideki merasa kecewa, kesal dan marah pada kakeknya. Bukannya mau memihak pada Naruto tapi setelah Naruto bicara, jika kakeknya hanya memanfaatkan bocah pirang itu.

Barulah Hideki mengerti bahwa posisinya selama ini, bisa dibilang tidak lebih penting dari seonggok ikan kecil di laut lepas.

Tobirama hanya peduli dengan kelangsungan dari penerusnya di keluarga Senju. Dimana ia selalu ingin memiliki seseorang yang pantas mendapatkan semua hal yang ia miliki.

Itu terdengar kejam dan egois. Tapi pria itu memiliki umur yang panjang untuk membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

TBC

\--

\--

holla ega udah up lagi..

sisanya nggak bakal lama lagi muncul.


	8. chapter 8

_suka-suka ega :3_

\--

 **NAIK DERAJAT**

\--

Tobirama hanya peduli dengan kelangsungan dari penerusnya di keluarga Senju. Dimana ia selalu ingin memiliki seseorang yang pantas mendapatkan semua hal yang ia miliki.

Itu terdengar kejam. Tapi pria itu memiliki umur yang panjang untuk membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini!.

\--

"Sakura?"

Mobil Kakashi membuntuti setiap langkah kaki kecil Sakura di trotoar.

Putrinya benar-benar merajuk, jengkel dan terlihat tidak senang dengan kajadian di meja makan tadi. Pandangan Sakura lurus ke depan tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun darinya untuk menoleh ke arah mobil ayahnya.

"Sakura ayolah, berhenti merajuk seperti ini.."

Nihil.

Heiress Senju itu tetap kekeh melangkah tegap, seolah tak ada apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kakashi sebagai seorang ayah, tengah frustasi menghadapi Sakura. Ia sempat memukul stir mobilnya, lalu benar-benar membanting stirnya ke tepian dan menghalangi jalan Sakura dengan body depan mobil yang membentur trotoar. Hingga jalan Sakura tertutup sempurna.

Ia harus segera mengamankan Sakura, sebelum Kakashi mendapat sunggingan tak mengenakan dari mertuanya. Mana tahan rasanya jika Tobirama sampai melihat cucu kesayangannya berjalan kaki di bawah terik sinar matahari tanpa pengawalan. Bisa-bisa dipenggal kepalanya nanti.

Oh ups! Kita masih akan mempertanyakan status cucu kesayangan yang di sandang oleh Sakura. Apakah setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam lingkungan keluarga Senju, gadis pinkis itu masih menjadi prioritas Tobirama atau tidak!.

 **BLAM...**

Kakashi membanting pintu mobilnya dengan penuh emosi. Pria berambut perak itu mencekal tangan putrinya.

"Bisa tidak, sekarang kau menurunkan sedikit egomu dihadapan ayah?" Pinta Kakashi.

"Ayah lepaskan! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu ataupun dengan Kakek sekarang"

"Keras kepala.. Sekarang kamu masuk ke mobil, berhenti merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kakekmu akan marah jika tau kau berperilaku seperti ini!"

"Terserah... Mana mungkin kakek akan peduli denganku lagi. Apa ayah tidak dengar jika si-Naruto itu akan menggantikanku dan merebut semuanya dariku..?" Bentak Sakura dengan emosi berlebihan. Gadis itu begitu labil, belum kuat untuk menerima perubahan drastis yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Tenanglah... Kakekmu tidak akan setega itu. Kita bicarakan lagi semuanya nanti, sekarang ikutlah dengan ayah.. Kau harus pergi ke sekolah tepat waktu!"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sakura menurut saja karena seretan tangan ayahnya lebih kuat ketimbang perlawanannya yang tak mampu terlepas dari cekalanan Kakashi.

\--

\--

 **Ditempat lainnya**.

Naruto memandang bosan pemandangan jalanan yang melintas dengan cepat melalui jendela mobil.

Awalnya Naruto sangat bersikeras untuk angkat kaki dari kediaman Senju. Dan melanjutkan kehidupan normalnya yang tentram di pulau Gitzu Timur.

Namun lagi-lagi karena kekangan dari si tua bangka Toribama, yang seenak jidatnya langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengejar Naruto. Akhirnya remaja jabrik itu tertangkap lagi.

Tobirama membebaskan Naruto untuk pergi kemanapun yang ia mau hari ini. Tetapi dengan satu syarat jika Naruto itu harus selalu berada di bawah pengawalan dan pengawasan bodyguardnya.

Sekarang dengan bertopang dagu. Naruto tengah duduk manis di jok belakang mobil limosin mewah milik keluarga Senju. Tatapan matanya tajam namun seakan tak memiliki ekspresi.

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam rasanya mobil limosin mewah itu membawa Naruto berkeliling kota di daratan utama pulau Ginza. Haripun sudah mulai siang dan Naruto sama sekali belum menentukan destinasi yang ingin ia tuju sehingga para bodyguard dan supir limosin itu kebingungan akan mengantarkan arah tujuan tuan muda mereka kemana. Karena jika mereka pulang, Naruto akan marah besar.

Sekian lama membisu akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. Tubuhnya kembali tegap, tak lagi menyender di kaca mobil.

"Antarkan aku ke monumen peringatan korban Tsunami di pulau Gitzu sekarang!" Ucap Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Supir itu gelagapan dan langsung banting stir menuju ke tempat yang ingin tuannya kunjungi.

"Ano.. Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan muda.. Tapi apakah tidak sebaiknya anda makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke pulau Gitzu?" Seorang bodyguard yang satu mobil dengan Naruto menyela dan bertanya dengan nada hati-hati ke padanya.

"Aku tidak lapar" Singkat Naruto.

"Baiklah... Sesuai perintah anda kita akan sampai di pulau Gitzu dalam waktu satu jam"

"Bisakah kalian lakukan dengan lebih cepat? satu jam itu terlalu lama!"

"Tentu, sesuai perintah anda tuan" Seketika laju mobil menjadi lebih cepat membelah jalanan padat kota Ginza. Karena ada mobil pengawal di depan limosin jadi perjalanan Naruto untuk menuju ke pulau Gitzu aman tanpa hambatan.

Sudah lumrah bagi penghuni kota Ginza jika ada beberapa mobil milik bangsawan dan keluarga pebisnis sukses yang seenaknya memakai fasilitas tambahan seperti sirine layaknya mobil polisi melintas di tengah kota. Para penduduk tak ada yang protes. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka amat dirugikan dengan banyaknya mobil mewah yang melintas, ditambah pengawalan di setiap jalan kota Ginza.

Mobil dengan tambahan pengawalan itu malah membuat jalur yang mereka lalui bertambah macet, dan karena itu juga semakin mengacaukan lalulintas yang seharusnya berjalan sesuai dengan ritme arus kendaraan. Karena kendaraan lainnya terpaksa menepi sebelum ditobrok paksa oleh mereka.

 **Skip**.

Naruto tiba di pulau Gitzu sekitar jam 2 siang. Tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut dengan setelan casual ditambah kaca mata hitam mahal membuat kehadirannya di monumen peringatan korban Tsunami itu, diperhatikan oleh banyak pengunjung yang juga datang untuk mendoakan keluarga mereka atau juga pengunjung yang sekedar berdarmawisata ke sana.

Naruto melihat banyak bunga dan lilin di depan monumen besar yang terbuat dari beton pipih yang terpahatkan nama-nama ribuan korban tsunami yang meninggal.

Naruto sedikit merutuki dirinya karena tidak berbekal apapun ke sini. Harusnya ia membawa setangkai bunga untuk Ibu dan Ayahnya yang nama mereka terpahatkan di monumen itu.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruto datang ke tempat ini. Dulu ia pernah berencana untuk mengunjungi monumen peringatan korban Tsunami ini, tetapi karena Naruto sibuk bekerja paruh waktu ditambah juga jam sekolahnya yang kadang full sampai siang. Hal itu yang menyebabkan Naruto selalu mengundur-ngundur jadwal kunjungannya kemari.

"Permisi, apa kau sudah selesai berdoa?"

Naruto yang diam tepat di tengah-tengah monumen mendapatkan teguran dari seorang nenek-nenek yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Oh iya.. Ano, maaf aku-.." Gelagat Naruto tidak jelas, ia sedikit menyingkir ke samping. Dan nenek itu malah terkekeh dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau mengunjungi siapa nak?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Ayah dan ibuku"

"Oh begitu rupanya.. Kau pasti anak yang kuat, Ayah dan Ibumu pasti bahagia melihat putranya masih hidup setelah bencana maha dasyat itu.. Apa kau orang asli sini?"

"Iya aku berasal dari sini.. Kalau nenek sedang mengunjungi siapa?"

"Nenek kemari untuk mengunjungi, suami, anak, cucu dan menantu.. Mereka semua meninggal karena tsunami, lucu sekali mereka meninggalkan nenek sendirian.. Tapi nenek tidak bersedih untuk mereka. Karena nenek tau jika nenek sedih maka mereka tidak akan senang di atas sana"

"Kau benar nenek.." Balas Naruto dengan senyum samarnya.

"Ambilah.." Naruto menatap sodoran bunga dari tangan keriput nenek itu.

"Kita berdoa bersama-sama, untuk kedua orangtuamu dan untuk keluarga nenek"

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengambil pemberian Nenek yang ramah tersebut. Dengan aba-aba dari nenek itu, Naruto kushyuk berdoa untuk kedua orangtuanya. Hatinya seketika berdesir, kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Tubuh Naruto terasa ringan, ia merasa bahagia. Entah kapan perasaan senang itu mencul dan membuatnya bahagia karena telah dilahirkan oleh Tsunade Senju dan dibesarkan sesaat oleh Namikaze Minato.

Hangat.

Kata itulah yang membungkus hatinya. Naruto merasa jika saat ini ia tengah dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sampai pada saatnya Naruto tersadar dari doanya dan meletakan bunganya di monumen. Setetes air matanya jatuh, tetapi ia tidak sedih.

Tangannya perlahan mengusap pipi yang terbasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. Perasaan ini menghapus keraguannya terhadap Tobirama. Naruto mulai mengerti jika keberuntungan dan kesempatan kedua membuatnya hidup lebih lama dari kedua orang tuanya maka takdir Naruto adalah ikut bersama dengan Tobirama.

Meskipun harus diakui jika Naruto masih jengkel setengah mati kepada pria tua bangka itu. Tapi Naruto tidak boleh egois, kedua orang tuanya dialam sana telah menginginkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan kakeknya. Maka ia harus menghargai usaha Tobirama selama ini, dimana Naruto harus menjadi anggota dari keluarga Senju seutuhnya.

Malam mulai menjelang, Naruto sudah kembali ke daratan utama pulau Ginza. Tobirama menarik Naruto untuk pulang, hingga bocah jabrik itu tak sempat berkunjung kerumah susunnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada para tetangga disana.

\--

"Arree...!!!" Pagi-pagi sebuah teriakan menggema di dalam kamar luas dengan interior yang bisa digolongkan sangat mewah.

"Selamat pagi Naruto.." Sapa pria jangkung yang sudah tampil rapi dengan balutan style baju kerja. Tangan kanannya tersembunyi di belakang punggung. Kakashi senantiasa selalu masuk kedalam kamar keponakan barunya tanpa permisi lebih dahulu kepada pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nyalang Naruto dengan menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya. Well saat ini bocah itu sudah selesai mandi.

"Aku membawakan, seragam sekolah barumu.."

Kakashi menunjukan seragam sekolah yang ada ditangan kanannya. Seragam itu masih baru lengkap dengan kotak sepatu baru nya juga.

"Ah!?" Kaget Naruto dengan wajah watados.

"Mulai hari ini, kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di Scorpio High School bersama Kushina, Karin dan Sakura.." Jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku di Hatsuma School..?"

"Kau sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan sekolah lamamu, tempatmu bekerja atapun dengan pulau Gitzu. Sekarang kehidupanmu sepenuhnya ada disini Naruto.."

"Aku tidak habis pikir... Apa si kakek tua itu yang memutuskan semuanya lagi?"

"Tepat." Balas Kakashi sedikit meringis. mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang benar adanya jika. Tobiramalah yang memutuskan untuk merancang hidup baru Naruto di pulau Ginza.

"Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa padanya!.. Tapi untuk sekarang, letakan saja seragam itu diatas ranjang. Aku akan memakainya nanti"

"Baiklah... Setelah kau selesai, jangan lupa ikut sarapan. Ini permintaan khusus dari kakekmu, dan kali ini cobalah untuk berbaur lagi" Pesan Kakashi pada akhir kalimatnya. mengapa ia menekankannya?

Karena Tobirama ataupun Kakashi tidak menginginkan kejadian menghebohkan seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Dimana acara sarapan pagi berlangsung sangat runyam setelah kehadiran Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya di lingkungan keluarga Senju.

\--

"Ada apa ini! Kenapa si penipu itu sekarang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku...?"

Sakura berteriak nyalang ketika Naruto dengan santainya melenggak tanpa beban dan bergabung di meja makan.

"Tampannya... Ohayo Naruto-kun" Kushina tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merahnya saat melihat Naruto yang tampil begitu tampan dengan balutan seragam Scorpio High School.

"Akhm!!.." Tobirama berdehem demi mencairkan suasana yang mulai menegang karena Sakura.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto akan bersekolah di Scorpio High School. Karena Naruto menjadi siswa baru, jadi Kakek minta khusus padamu Sakura.. Tolong kau temani Naruto selama dia berada di sekolah untuk hari ini.."

"Apa-!?" Sela Sakura begitu melengking. Ia tidak terima! Lebih tepatnya Sakura malahan tidak sudi jika ia disuruh untuk menemani si penipu itu selama disekolah.

"Aku tidak mau kek!!" Lugas Sakura.

"Ini permintaan kakek, Sakura! jangan membantah..." Putus Tobirama dengan mutlak.

"Tapi kek dia!.. Apa yang akan teman-temanku pikirkan jika aku menempeli orang jelata sepertinya disekolah.."

Naruto menghentikan niatnya untuk meneguk air putihnya. Mata sipitnya menoleh tajam pada Sakura.

"Hei kau! Sakura itu namamu kan? Ternyata namamu saja yang berarti indah sedangkan tabiat orangnya malah bemulut seperti sampah... Mengatai seseorang sebagai jelata, apa kau tidak berfikir jika seseorang juga memiliki kodrat dan martabat yang sama dengan orang lain?-"

"-dan apa mulutmu itu tidak pernah disekolahkan hah? Mengatai orang lain jelata, tapi kenyataannya kau malah lebih rendah dari seorang jelata yang hina ini!"

 **BRAKKK...!!!**

"Berani sekali kau menunjuk dan berkata kasar pada adikku!.. Kau pikir, kau siapa? Akan aku bunuh kau, sampah!" Hideki menggebrak meja makan.

Aksinya mendapat kecaman keras dari Kakashi. Tobirama juga tersulut oleh kelancangan Hideki pagi ini.

"Jaga sikapmu!" Bentak Tobirama.

"Wah drama keluarga.. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya." Bisik Kurenai yang kebetulan hadir untuk mengikuti sarapan wajib hari ini.

"Hentikan..." Balas Nagato, sambil berbisik dan menyenggol pinggang Kurenai.

Tobirama tiba-tiba berdiri dan telunjukan mengarah ke masing-masing anak yang ada disana. "Kenapa kalian malah saling menghina dimeja makan?!"

"Apanya, yang tidak pantas?!-"

"-Kalian semua adalah cucuku! Bagian dari keluarga Senju. Kalian bukan orang asing... Kakek menyayangi kalian semua!! Sekarang Kakek mau kalian saling menerima satu sama lain. Jika ada yang keberatan, Kakek tidak akan main-main untuk menghukum kalian!!... MENGERTI!!."

Deretan kalimat panjang penuh emosi ditutup dengan gebrakan meja kuat dari lelaki tua penghisap cerutu itu.

Mungkin sehabis sarapan ini Tobirama harus pergi ke dokter untuk melaporkan serangan struk ringan yang ia derita akibat dari mengurusi para cucu yang senang sekali membangkang kepadanya.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Namun perang dingin masih berlangsung antara Naruto, Hideki dan Sakura. Lain halnya dengan perang dingin yang terjadi. Si kembar Karin dan Kushina malah tak terlibat apapun dalam kekacauan ini.

"Kakek menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sakura.

Selepas sarapan. Seperti biasanya Karin dan Kushina akan diatar pergi ke sekolah oleh Nagato. Dan Sakura akan diantar oleh Tobirama. Meskipun mereka bertiga satu sekolah, Tobirama tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Nagato mengantar atau menjemput Sakura.

Ada alasan tersendiri dibalik itu semua dan hanya Tobirama saja yang tau.

"Untuk hari ini Kakek akan mengantar kalian berdua ke sekolah. Agar memastikan jika kau benar-benar menemani Naruto.."

"Aku tidak mau satu mobil dengan dia!" Kekeh Sakura.

"Kakek, maaf menyela.. Jika Sakura tidak mau menemani Naruto. Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya. Aku mau kok mengajak Naruto berkeliling sekolah.. Lagian aku mengerti jika sekarang Naruto adalah bagian dari keluarga kita"

Antusiasme Kushina untuk bisa satu mobil dengan naruto terpatahkan begitu saja ketika Tobirama mendelik kearahnya.

"Tidak, tidak!. Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.. Sakura dan Naruto akan satu mobil dengan Kakek!"

 **TBC**

semoga typo tak terlihat hehe...

hmm.. pertama-tama, ega mau ngucapin makasi buat temen-temen yng udah mampir disini... aduh nggak sadar aja nih fic udah masuk ch 8. Mc yng tak bermutu ini bahkan belum menyentuh klimaks yang ega mau :(

selalu aja kyk gini... ega kesel sama diri sendiri karena terlalu bertele-tele dalam melakukan apapun, termasuk dalam hal namatin sebuah fic.

mianhae :(


End file.
